


【ABO】离婚

by Ilikerourou



Category: kj
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	【ABO】离婚

【ABO】 离婚

（1）  
结婚两年，易烊千玺每天都过得提心吊胆，不知道这算不算所谓的家暴，王俊凯每次压在自己身上狠狠贯穿的时候，千玺都觉得撕心裂肺的疼，紧抓着床单的手指节泛白，眉头永远皱在一起，上牙死死咬住下唇，脸上的汗不是欢爱的兴奋而是刺骨的疼。  
每当看到千玺这幅模样，王俊凯都会更深的顶入，不明白为什么和自己尽夫妻义务会让千玺这么痛苦，王俊凯知道如果使劲掐千玺腰间的嫩肉他就会吃痛轻呼，这时他就可以把舌头溜进千玺嘴里，吸住千玺胡乱躲避的舌头，千玺顶多挣扎一会就放任王俊凯肆无忌惮的吮吸，不然王俊凯就会强迫千玺说出“使劲艹我”之类羞耻的话。  
发热期是千玺每月最难熬的几天，那几天因为本能的驱使，千玺会渴望得到自己Alpha的爱抚，王俊凯最为享受看到千玺眼神迷离的样子，总是让千玺摆出各种自慰的姿势，等到千玺饥渴难耐趴在自己脚边的时候，他会不紧不慢让千玺含住自己的分身，或者让千玺坐上来，看着他扭动的身躯王俊凯才会觉得自己的Omega也是有反应的人。

浑身黏腻，下体隐约还有跳突的疼，千玺小心拿开王俊凯搭在自己身上的手臂，跑到浴室清理身体，浑身赤裸站在镜子前，身上各处都是斑斑驳驳的红色印记，锁骨下方那块丑陋的标记痕迹格外扎眼。  
听说洗去标记很痛苦，可是有现在痛吗，听说离婚的Omega会孤独终老或者沦为情色场所的玩物，那会比现在的情况差吗。  
千玺想起白天约见老同学王源的场景，他满脸幸福的说着自己的Alpha和一双儿女的趣事，现在孩子也到了上学的年纪，他也准备出来工作重新追求自己的事业。千玺静静的听着，脑海中竟然想着自己和王俊凯如果有孩子会是什么样子，应该会很漂亮吧，毕竟爸爸是个妖孽。思绪很快被拉回，不能有孩子，不然自己真的要和王俊凯一辈子牵扯在一起。

“你在干嘛？”王俊凯不知何时出现在身后，身体被轻轻环住，千玺紧张的僵住。  
“在，在想明天要给学生们来一个课堂测试。”  
“谎都不会说，明天周六，你去给谁上课。”王俊凯把脸凑到千玺颈窝，深深吸了一口气，味道很是好闻，王俊凯想如果不是太累，一定再吃一次。  
“这周末要加班，下周还要出差，你回家之前帮我准备一些衣物吧，可能需要一两周才回来。”  
“好。”千玺轻轻应了一声，紧绷的神经稍微得以松懈，这周末可以自由待在爸爸妈妈那里，未来一段时间还可以睡上安稳觉，真希望王俊凯可以一直出差。  
“我不在，你这么高兴？”千玺一闪而过的笑容被王俊凯牢牢捕捉，为什么别人的Omega对自己都是百依百顺，每天笑脸相迎，只有自己的Omega天天苦大愁深，好不容易笑一回还是听到自己要出差。  
王俊凯放开千玺，重新回到床上睡觉。  
千玺屏息以为王俊凯会叫自己过去惩罚一顿，听到他沉沉的呼吸声，千玺好一会才如释重负迈开脚步躺到床的一角。  
朦胧中千玺又被王俊凯捞进怀里搂住，那么多天见不到，千玺你知不知道我会很想你，王俊凯心里无声的叹气，就算得不到回应还是那么喜欢你啊，千玺。

王俊凯和千玺的相遇是因为工作，公司培训员工，组织大家去大学听讲座，千玺正是讲座的老师。  
千玺差点迟到，小跑到教室，额前的碎发有几绺贴在额头，千玺轻轻用手擦了擦脸颊的汗，拿起话筒对大家道歉，虽然极力压制，可王俊凯还是听到了一声细微的喘息，怎么说呢，很性感。  
不知是不是因为教室有点热，王俊凯似乎闻到了千玺身上散发出的淡淡的香味，说不出像什么就是特别好闻。  
讲台上的千玺脸颊微红，脸上的汗并没有消退，身上的味道越来越浓，教室里几个Alpha有点躁动，千玺对大家说句休息一会儿就匆匆跑出去了。Alpha们松了口气，王俊凯却寻着千玺的味道跟到办公室，看到千玺着急忙慌的打开一瓶药吃进去。原来是发热期，原来还是个未被标记的Omega，现在没被标记的Omega很稀缺，还在工作的Omega更稀缺，千玺应该快30岁了，还没有结婚一直靠着抑制剂解决生理需求，王俊凯突然对他很感兴趣。

千玺缓了一会才注意到门口有个人一直看着自己。  
“你好，你是来听讲座的吧。”面前的人西装革履，显然不是在校生。  
“啊，不好意思，让你们久等了，我很快就过去。”千玺被看得很不好意思，低头浅笑，露出好看的梨涡。  
“没关系，这次讲座主要给一些新员工培训，我只是顺便来看看。”说着王俊凯走进千玺，突如其来的Alpha气息包围着千玺，差点让千玺站不稳，好在药渐渐起效，千玺很快恢复平静。  
“我们学校也是最近才开始给企业做培训的，没有经验，有什么做的不到位的地方还请多多指教。”在往教室走的路上，千玺终是忍不住打破了沉默。  
“你讲的很好，就是衬衫的领口开的有点大，我的部分员工可能把持不住。”  
“啊？”千玺低头发现果然衬衫都开到第三个扣子了，半个胸膛暴露在外，慌乱的系上扣子，千玺连脖子都染上了红晕。

接下来的课千玺依旧讲的很精彩，王俊凯看得更精彩，指节分明的手套弄自己的分身应该很舒服，唇珠吻起来味道应该很好，锁骨咬起来应该很美味，低沉沙哑的嗓音呻吟起来应该会很勾人，虽然身上的味道淡了不少，但要是没有了抑制剂的束缚，不知会吸引有多少Alpha前赴后继。  
王俊凯忍不住扯了几下领带，王俊凯是优质Alpha，总有人给他介绍各色Omega，但王俊凯一直未婚，私生活也干净的不像话，一度让公司里的人以为他有什么隐疾，只有王俊凯知道，玩物丧志，公司没有上市前他不会考虑结婚，多一个Omega，多一份责任，如果是像千玺这样的Omega，王俊凯估计会舍不得去上班。  
可这次对于千玺，王俊凯觉得不能放他走，悄悄记下讲座结束后千玺打在屏幕上的联系方式，我未婚你未嫁，何不正大光明勾搭。

（2）  
当一个Alpha每天都给你发短信的时候不是要追你就是要睡你，无论如何终极目标都是要睡你。  
【今天早餐吃了培根煎蛋，你吃了什么？】王俊凯的短信准时来到，千玺放下手机一阵恶寒，结束了上午的课程，想了很久还是同意了王俊凯的微信请求，每天这么多条短信，还是用流量更省，犹豫良久千玺给王俊凯发了条微信。  
【上午课多，没时间看手机。】  
“千玺，走啊，中午一块吃饭。”刘志宏突然出现在眼前吓了千玺一跳。  
“好，好的。”一紧张就结巴，千玺恨自己这毛病怎么改都改不了。

刘志宏是千玺的大学同学，一个温文尔雅的Alpha，没有与生俱来的优越感，对谁都谦和有礼，没有觉得千玺是Omega就刻意照顾他，两人一起参加辩论赛，一起登山露营，一起考研复习，到最后一起留校任教，学校当时因为千玺的性别原因，迟迟不愿录用千玺，还是刘志宏向校领导说千玺很优秀甚至不比Alpha差学校才同意。千玺想如果自己将来的Alpha有刘志宏一半好就满足了，总是看到Alpha家暴的新闻，总是看到街上独自出门的Omega一脸担惊受怕的样子，这个世界对Omega太不公平，因为天生弱势，一生都要依附标记自己的Alpha，Alpha又天生享受Omega的顺从，甚至不会考虑Omega的感受而去加以伤害。

千玺一度以为刘志宏是喜欢自己的，为此高兴了好一阵，可看到刘志宏对谁都那么周到千玺打消了这个念头，依旧只能默默的暗恋。  
一顿饭刘志宏调动了全桌的气氛，千玺只是偶尔附和轻笑几声。  
下午没课，吃完饭千玺索性去逛书店。  
大爆炸的铃声响起，千玺赶忙接起电话，并对一旁坐在地上看书的几人报以歉意的笑容。  
“喂？”千玺压低声音。  
“千玺，你怎么都不回我微信。”电话那头王俊凯声音略带怒气。  
“对不起，我忘记看手机了。”  
“道歉干嘛，我也没怪你的意思。”王俊凯的语气稍有缓和。  
“同事刚才问我有没有什么关于互联网经济的书推荐，我平时没时间看书就想到问你了。”  
“互联网经济啊，你等我回去给你列个书单。”  
“你怎么说话这么小声？”  
“我在书店啊。”千玺刚说完王俊凯就挂了电话，哪有人不说再见直接挂电话的，千玺觉得莫名其妙。  
打开微信看到王俊凯问自己中午可不可以一起吃饭，既然解释过了就没必要再回，千玺放下手机继续埋头看书。

“千玺。”肩头被拍了一下，回头就看到王俊凯晾着虎牙冲自己笑。  
“王俊凯。”千玺一脸震惊，自己只说在书店都能被找到，王俊凯实在可怕。  
“好巧，我也在书店。”如果忽略王俊凯满头大汗还有一身正装，千玺还可能觉得真的好巧。  
“这里真热，我们去喝杯东西吧。”不等千玺回答，王俊凯直接拖着千玺来到星巴克。  
千玺觉得和王俊凯还没有熟到可以一起喝东西，扭扭捏捏坐在王俊凯对面不知该说什么，而王俊凯也不打算开口，热烈的目光盯着千玺似乎要把他生吞活剥。  
今天王俊凯身上Alpha的味道格外强烈，千玺觉得很不舒服只想赶快离开。  
“你晚上准备吃什么啊？”王俊凯终于开口说话了，“你别怕，我不约你，我晚上约别人了。”这王俊凯大概是会读心术，千玺被说的很不好意思，挠挠头抿嘴笑了。  
“晚上就回家自己做点吃的。”  
“你一个人住啊。”  
“嗯，是啊。”千玺不知道王俊凯葫芦里卖的什么药，眨着圆圆的眼睛看着王俊凯。  
“呀，我刚想到我是明天约的人，这怎么办呢，我也自己一个人，要不咱俩一块吃。”王俊凯俯身面带笑容看着千玺，刚说过晚上一个人吃，加上也不怎么会扯谎，千玺只能咬咬下唇支支吾吾。

光天化日之下这个Alpha还能对自己怎么着，千玺咽了咽口水，从嗓子眼里蹦出一个好字。  
“你别一副视死如归的表情好不好，我还能吃了你啊。”跟王俊凯上了车，密闭的空间让千玺更加不舒服，明明吃了药怎么还这么敏感，王俊凯还倾身给自己系上安全带，千玺一阵眩晕，忍不住深吸几口气，这是属于王俊凯的特有的Alpha味道，让人窒息难耐，一会儿一定再多吃几粒药。  
“你想吃什么？”王俊凯朝心不在焉的千玺问道。  
“我，只要不是肥肉就行。”千玺一来饭店就把仅剩的两粒药吃了，千玺从第一次发情就开始吃抑制剂，前前后后换了很多种，真希望抑制剂的更新速度可以赶上自己对他们免疫的速度。  
“你不舒服吗？”千玺从星巴克出来到现在一直很不舒服，王俊凯也不是没有察觉。  
“不舒服我们就走吧，改天吃，我送你回家怎么样？”千玺从小就怕麻烦别人，虽然很想拒绝但这次自己真的很难受，只能点头答应。

六七点钟正是堵车的时候，车子在高架桥上半小时依旧纹丝不动，Alpha的气息越来越浓，千玺开着窗大口喘着气，这个月的发情期还没过，抑制剂又没有了，千玺浑身燥热，越来越控制不住朝王俊凯靠近，而王俊凯自然早就察觉到千玺的变化，千玺身上的香味很浓烈，王俊凯关上车窗，看着靠在自己肩膀面色潮红的千玺。  
“千玺，你的药呢？”  
“没，没了，好难受，好热，吻我。”后两个字一说出，两个人都僵了一下，随即千玺就凑上了王俊凯的唇，笨拙的舔舐，想要得到热烈的回应，王俊凯被香味勾得失去了理智，一边用舌头搅着千玺的口腔，一边用手撕扯着千玺的衣服。  
千玺被吻得透不过气，当王俊凯的手探到自己胸膛的时候，千玺仅存的一点理智被拉了回来。  
“王俊凯，唔，放开我，不行，不可以，求你，你帮我买药好吗？”千玺急得眼泪都快流出来，靠在王俊凯的怀里，眼神迷离。  
王俊凯盯着千玺泛红的唇，下身依旧硬挺，脑海里有个声音提醒王俊凯，如果今天贸然标记对两个人都不好，王俊凯发动汽车，把车停在了应急车道上。  
“我去给你找药，你千万不要乱跑，等我回来。”  
千玺此刻选择完全相信王俊凯，微微点了几下头，感激的看着他。

买药自然不可能，王俊凯只能下车敲车窗找人要，接连敲了十几个车的车窗，终于有个Omega给了一盒药，嘱咐一次不能多吃，末了还警惕的看着王俊凯。  
当王俊凯回到车上的时候，千玺已经把上衣撕扯下来，露出坚实的腹肌，王俊凯又觉得下身一紧。  
“千玺，快，吃药。”  
“啊，我要，想要。”千玺已经完全失去了理智，抱着王俊凯就开始吻，王俊凯无奈，把药倒在嘴里，用舌头往千玺嘴里送，药的味道很不好，尤其是被唾液打湿更加苦涩，王俊凯按住千玺来回闪躲的头，把一嘴的药通通滑进千玺嘴里。  
吻是苦的，空气是暧昧的，王俊凯一边含着千玺的唇细细吻着，一边脱下裤子给自己解决，不知过了多久，千玺的味道渐渐淡了，一直回应自己的嘴唇也不再动弹，千玺终于昏睡过去，王俊凯加快手上速度，低吼一声释放自己。  
擦了擦手，王俊凯帮千玺穿上上衣，手指滑过细腻柔软的皮肤，王俊凯很想大力揉弄可又怕弄醒千玺，最终王俊凯还是忍不住千玺胸前摸了几把，俯身吻了吻千玺早已红肿的唇才依依不舍的放开千玺。

抑制剂在脚边散落了一地，王俊凯俯身拾起，几个红色大字映入脸帘。  
【本品有强烈副作用，切勿过量食用】

(3)  
看着手中的药，除了这几个被后贴上去的中文剩下全是看不懂的文字，王俊凯觉得此刻有必要送千玺去医院。  
到了医院，王俊凯抱着千玺直奔急诊室，叫嚷着让医生给洗胃，医院今天也是来了稀客，从没见过这么慌张的Alpha，那他抱着的应该是个Omega，怎么一点味都没有。  
“这是吃了安眠药？”Alpha医生看了眼双眼紧闭的千玺问道。  
“不是，吃了抑制剂。”原本乱作一团的医护人员闻声都停下了。  
“吃了多久了？”  
“有一个多小时了。”  
“你有没有点常识，还能有比抑制剂吸收更快的药吗，都一个多小时了还怎么洗胃，你给他吃什么抑制剂了，给我看看。”王俊凯被医生训得愣愣的，差点忘了给医生看那瓶抑制剂。  
“哎，现在的Omega啊，为了躲避发情期真是什么药都吃，护士先给他抽管血，你，先出去。”说着医生俯身开始脱千玺的衣服。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“这位Alpha，我是医生当然是检查，还有我有Omega了，你别那么激动，他还没被标记呢吧，现在占有欲就这么强，以后可怎么办。”闻言王俊凯放开拉住医生的手臂，看了一眼千玺悻悻的退出急诊室。

不久有护士通知王俊凯办理住院手续，交完钱王俊凯来到千玺的病房。千玺还在昏睡，脸上的红晕褪去，额前汗湿的头发依旧紧贴脑门，王俊凯伸手替千玺把头发撩上去，这家伙，为什么有刘海的时候看着那么软萌，没刘海的时候又刚毅十足呢。  
王俊凯通知秘书帮忙给千玺请个假，秘书心里虽疑惑自家老板怎么和前阵子那个培训老师在一块，语气里却没表现出一点异样。  
医生过来嘱咐王俊凯夜里千玺要是醒了就叫护士，许是看出王俊凯的担心，末了医生又加一句检查结果明早才能出来。  
VIP病房的好处就是安静，也有供陪护人员休息的床位，可看到千玺时而眉头紧锁，时而嘴巴微张呢喃，王俊凯索性躺在病床上轻轻搂着千玺。  
Alpha的味道安抚着Omega的身心，千玺辗转几下最后把头埋在王俊凯的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势安静的睡去。

脖子上犹如被羽毛轻轻扫过，王俊凯转了几下脑袋低头看见怀里的千玺正眨着大大的眼睛不明所以。王俊凯轻轻推开千玺准备下床，却被千玺牢牢拽住手臂。  
“再睡一会，就一会。”言语里是浓浓的撒娇味，一看千玺就是没睡醒，王俊凯又躺下环住千玺，下巴在千玺头顶上蹭了蹭，笑着再次进入梦乡。  
再次醒来，怀里人早没了。  
“你醒了？”王俊凯定定神看到千玺双手抱膝坐在沙发上，王俊凯从来不会回避用热烈的眼神看着千玺，千玺被看得不好意思，脸又悄悄的红了。  
“刚才护士过来给我量体温，我就起来了。”千玺不自觉的舔了一下嘴唇，“还有昨天谢谢你。”  
“不要谢我，我觉得我应该对你说对不起。”王俊凯下了床，双手扶着千玺的胳膊蹲在沙发前。  
“如果我早点让你回家就不会发生这些事了。”千玺想到王俊凯说的是什么事，耳朵都红的扎眼，脑袋转来转去眼睛都不知该看哪里。

好在护士及时敲门进来，支走王俊凯开始给千玺例行检查。  
王俊凯一出病房就被昨天那个急诊医生叫走了，医生面色沉重，王俊凯心里有不详的预感。  
“那瓶抑制剂有什么问题吗？”看着面前的医生只顾低头看检查结果王俊凯忍不住问道。  
“抑制剂没什么大问题，那是国外的药，国内还没批准出售，药劲比较大，你昨天说他吃了半瓶，可能近一两个月都不会再发情。”  
“那不会一直不发情吧。”  
“比起这个我觉得你更应该担心他的健康。”医生放下手里的检查结果双手环在胸前看着王俊凯。  
“他激素水平已经严重紊乱，就算他在平均年龄18岁第一次发情，现在他27了，吃了足足9年的抑制剂，我不知道为什么到这个年纪他还不结婚，如果再这么吃下去，再多的抑制剂也不好用，他可能会经历一次漫长的发情期。还有，”医生顿了顿继续说道，“看得出你挺担心他，如果你想和他结婚我得提醒你，他可能无法怀孕了。”

“他可能无法怀孕了。”医生的话一直在耳边回荡，王俊凯在得到医生的承诺不跟千玺说后浑浑噩噩回到病房。  
“你跑去哪了？”千玺站在窗前转身冲着王俊凯浅笑，阳光洒在千玺身上仿佛整个人发着光，浅浅的梨涡荡在嘴角，那里昨天自己曾无数次亲吻舔舐，从第一眼看到千玺王俊凯就觉得千玺让人舒服，不仅是因为Omega对Alpha有着天生的吸引力，更是他浑身散发的气质，心里想着怎么拒绝自己时会不自觉的抿抿嘴，害羞时会脸红低头浅笑，惊讶时就瞪着圆鼓鼓的眼睛，紧张时上下牙就开始打架，连吃个糖腮帮子都是鼓鼓的像个仓鼠，声音轻轻的一直很温柔，个头比自己矮一点，看着消瘦脱掉衣服身材却很有料。王俊凯不敢想象这样美好的千玺会无法怀孕，他可能会找不到Alpha，亦或是被自己未来的Alpha嫌恶甚至抛弃。  
我想和他结婚，就算没有孩子我也愿意和他生活一辈子，王俊凯被自己的念头吓了一跳，明明只认识月余，却感觉喜欢他好久。

“那个，怎么了？”不知何时千玺已来到王俊凯的身侧。  
“千玺，用不用通知你父母？学校那边已经给你请假了，可是我没有你爸妈的电话。”  
“不要通知他们。”不是不用而是不要，千玺眼里明显闪过一丝焦虑。  
“我只有周末回家，所以还是不告诉他们为好，免得他们担心。还有，那个，我下午还有课，我回学校去了。”  
王俊凯本来想说我送你，话到嘴边又咽了回去，在车里发生过那样一幕短期内千玺可能都不想再坐自己的车了。

按理说周末是一周最快乐的时光，对千玺来说却是最难熬的时光。  
翻转钥匙，千玺深吸一口气开门进屋。  
“哥，你回来啦。”楠楠从沙发上飞奔过来装进千玺的怀抱，“我跟你说哥，我英语竞赛第一名，怎么样，我也有个第一了。”  
“楠楠真棒。”千玺宠溺的揉了揉弟弟的头发。  
这家里和自己最亲的就是弟弟楠楠了，当初爸妈得知自己是个Omega时心里的失落全都写在脸上，最初就是按照Alpha的标准培养的儿子到头来却是个Omega，学习再好再优秀又能怎样，最后还不是要回家给人生孩子做家务。千玺以前对自己是Alpha还是Omega并没有那么在意，书法，舞蹈，吉他，唱歌各项才艺样样拿手，学习一直保持年级前几名，直到17岁高考前千玺经历了人生第一次发情期，他才知道自己作为一个Omega是多么悲凉，也明白爸爸妈妈对Alpha弟弟的宠爱和对自己的冷漠。从那时起千玺就决心不能轻易把自己交付给一个Alpha，要读书，要工作，要有社会地位，不能让爸爸妈妈看不起。  
最开始上大学千玺就像个刺猬，对谁都冷冷的，后来发现周围的人都对自己很好，尤其是刘志宏，从来不会歧视自己的性别，千玺渐渐收起身上的刺，也渐渐接受自己比不上Alpha优秀的事实，慢慢变得沉默内敛，越来越清心寡欲。  
要说能让千玺心情有所波澜的只有刘志宏了，不知何时起心里对刘志宏的喜欢不仅种下了种子，还悄悄发了芽，牢牢锁住了千玺的心。

（4）  
在认识刘志宏之前，和千玺关系最好的便是发小王源了，可王源大一就突然休学结婚，大学断断续续读了6年带着两个孩子毕业，出来工作不到一年又怀孕回家，虽然最终流产让王源难过了很久，可看到一双儿女逐渐长大，王源也放下心结，把失去孩子的痛苦化作了更浓的爱。  
千玺问过王源就这样草草结婚生子会不会觉得遗憾，可王源满脸幸福根本看不出后悔。王源说当时自己在宿舍里突然发情，一个Alpha正巧帮助Omega同学搬完东西，寻着味道就来了，在信息素的刺激下，两人就这么莫名其妙的行了标记的仪式，第一波发情过去两人才总算认清对方是谁，按说这世界无巧不成书，这Alpha是王源的同班同学，两人从开学就互相暗恋着，眼下也算互通心意，这Alpha抱着王源回到家，彻彻底底云雨了几番，王源也就顺理成章的怀孕了。

身为Omega，像王源这么幸运的能有几个，如果当时是别的Alpha，王源也不会像现在这般幸福，所以还是互相爱慕的结合最美满。  
千玺也想找个Alpha结婚了，对于暗恋的刘志宏千玺根本开不了口告白，对于就差把追千玺写在脸上的王俊凯，千玺觉得根本没有爱。

千玺毕业留校当了老师这事让易爸易妈对自己的态度稍微缓和，可冰冻三尺非一日之寒，现在千玺和爸妈间仍然是剑拔弩张的态势。  
“千玺，你爸单位新来了一个Alpha，条件不错，对了，他也是学经济的，还是海归，明天你们可以出去聊聊。”饭桌上易妈又开始给自己介绍结婚对象。  
“妈，我暂时···”  
“必须去，马上就28了，难道要爸爸妈妈照顾你一辈子？”易爸打断了千玺的话，语气里是不容反抗。  
“就算结婚，我也想自由恋爱。”  
“哼，自由恋爱，你这种闷死人的性格能和谁恋爱？”  
“老公，你说话注意点。”  
“我会恋爱的，我明天就有约会。”千玺放下碗筷，回到房间，楠楠悄悄跟在千玺身后。  
千玺离开，易爸易妈也没再说话。  
“哥，你又体贴又善良，还这么优秀，怎么可能会没人喜欢呢，我相信将来哥哥会找到一个疼你爱你的好Alpha。”楠楠已经是高中生，到了会安慰人的年纪，千玺觉得在这世上还有一丝温暖。

第二天千玺果然出门了，只不过就自己一人，在公园里漫无目的的走着又接到王俊凯的电话。  
“千玺，今天在忙什么呢？“王俊凯语调轻快，此刻他应该很开心。  
“今天我休息。”  
“真好，可以休息，我还在公司加班，你周围真吵，你在哪里？”  
“我在人民公园。”王俊凯又突然挂了电话，想到上次在书店也是这样，挂了电话没一会人就到了，千玺准备离开公园，前脚踏出公园，后脚千玺又回来了，找了个显眼的位置等着王俊凯，哎，一想到王俊凯大老远跑来找不到自己千玺就于心不忍。

王俊凯看到自己就笑得看不见眼睛，千玺忽然觉得阳光下王俊凯朝自己快步走来的这一幕很温暖，如果和王俊凯结婚会很幸福吧，可这样的自己却给不了王俊凯快乐。  
“千玺，等很久了吧。”王俊凯擦擦汗冲千玺说道。  
“没有等很久啦。”话一出，千玺就后悔了，这分明是在说自己故意等王俊凯，偷偷瞄一眼王俊凯晾着的虎牙，千玺也噗嗤一声笑了。  
“你真好看，千玺。”千玺被王俊凯死死盯着已经习惯了，可被这么明目张胆的夸却是头一遭。  
“你瞎说什么啊，王俊凯。”千玺摸了摸鼻子，打算暂时不理这个盯人狂魔。  
“你叫我什么？”王俊凯突然站到千玺面前双手握住千玺的肩，“千玺，你头一次叫我的名字，真好听，你能再叫一次吗？”  
千玺抬头望向王俊凯的眼睛，有一瞬间的恍惚，王俊凯才是真的好看。  
“王俊凯，我叫你王俊凯。”王俊凯突然很兴奋，抱着千玺转了好几圈。  
“你放我下来啊，傻子。”  
“千玺，我们结婚吧。”千玺还没站稳，王俊凯就冒出这么一句。  
“千玺，相信我，我会给你幸福。”  
也许是太阳太过刺眼，千玺眼睛生疼，也不知那个好到底是不是从自己嘴里蹦出来的。

王俊凯像怕自己反悔似的，二话不说拉着千玺回家一要拜见岳父岳母二要拿户口本领证。  
易爸易妈看着儿子突然领了个大活人回家嘴巴都合不上了，王俊凯把祖上三代都介绍了一遍，房产证，车钥匙，公司营业执照，财产证明全都摆在二人面前，反复恳请二老把千玺嫁给自己，就差磕头了。  
直到领了证千玺还是懵的。  
“你怎么会随身携带这些东西。”千玺好一会冒出这么句话。  
“因为我不知道什么时候会向你求婚，所以每天都带着。”

自从领了证千玺觉得一切很不真实，王俊凯以千玺的名义买了套房作为二人的家，从装修到家具全程亲力亲为，虽然领了证，婚礼却没有举行，只有几个亲人和王源知道他们结了婚，二人也还各自住在自己原来的房子里。  
直到那天逛街看见刘志宏和一个漂亮的Omega动作亲昵千玺才反应过来哪里不真实，Omega的味道表明已经被刘志宏标记，而刘志宏在看到千玺和王俊凯之后选择装作不认识迅速离开。  
千玺僵住的身体和空洞的眼神让王俊凯猝不及防，看着那个Alpha远去的背影，王俊凯心里忽然咯噔一下，原来千玺你有喜欢的人。  
“咱们回去吧，我突然不想逛了。”仿佛过了一个世纪，千玺垂着眸子从嘴里轻吐出那几个字，爱的根已经盘踞在心里很久，如今被生生连根拔起，千玺连假装没事都演不出来。  
回去的路上全程无语，千玺没说，王俊凯也没问，二人的心都很痛，只不过他为他痛，他为他痛。

婚礼终究没有办，千玺拿了喜糖分给学院的几个同事，收获了不少人的诧异目光。  
“千玺，恭喜你啊，对了，这是上次法国教授的那个讲座，你有事没参加，我帮你刻成了光盘。”刘志宏依旧满脸笑容，不知道这祝福有几分真几分假。  
千玺回到自己的公寓，从那次见到刘志宏和被他标记的Omega起，千玺就总是心不在焉，这次干脆连自己的笔记本电脑都落在学校了。千玺打开那台年代久远的台式机，没想到配件齐全，竟然还有一个音响，千玺顺手把音响也打开，拿出刘志宏给的光盘准备看讲座。

电脑把光盘吞进去就响的很大声，千玺晃晃鼠标没有反应，看来是死机了，过了好一会电脑终于读出光盘数据开始播放。  
画面一出就卡住了，一个赤身裸体的Omega被绑在床上，能隐约看到旁边有人拿着鞭子准备抽打，声音没有停，证实了画面中的Omega被狠狠打了一下。  
“啊，主人这边也打一下。”  
“你最好给我乖点，不然你信不信我把你彻底标记然后再把你扔了。”  
Omega只安静一会儿又开始说话。  
“你说你老婆要是知道你在外面不知睡了多少个Omega，他会怎么想。”音响又传出皮鞭抽打的声音，Omega却已经开始呻吟。  
“主人，主人，快，快上我，啊。”  
“小骚货，给我吸，深点。”这是刘志宏的声音不假，千玺脑袋一片空白，想要按出光盘电脑却依旧播放，显示器也怎么按也不黑屏。  
“啊，啊，嗯。”一声声呻吟，还有紧密的啪啪声传入耳朵，画面不断跳跃，看到刘志宏伏在Omega的身上抽动，看见Omega身上被打的遍体鳞伤，千玺浑身僵硬，不停的流汗。  
“啊，主人，你上次说的那个什么千玺，你打算什么时候上他。”  
“靠，被艹成这样你还有闲心给我聊天。”又是一次大声的抽打，Omega尖叫一声。  
“主人，不敢了，唔，快，快，主人。“  
“那小子抑制剂吃多了，一点味都没有，等哪天抑制剂不好用了我再好好玩玩他，到时候叫你们来看看一个禁欲的Omega骚起来什么样。”  
千玺拼命按着关机键却怎么也关不了机，想蹲下来拔了插座身子却不听使唤动不了。  
突然电脑黑屏了，千玺缩在椅子上瑟瑟发抖，这是自己暗恋了那么多年的刘志宏，这是一个笑起来有阳光味道的Alpha，自己甚至曾经想不吃抑制剂看看他会不会被自己吸引，现在却在做这样的事，隐婚，滥交，SM,甚至还想玩自己。  
眼泪在打转，千玺瞪着眼睛不想让眼泪流下来，突然电脑又亮了，一张张照片幻灯片似的蹦出来，是不同Omega被SM的照片，可谓触目惊心，千玺终于忍不住喊了一声昏了过去。

（5）  
不知道给千玺打了多少个电话，王俊凯堵在路上恨不得长个翅膀飞过去，千玺今天应该在自己的公寓，分明是下班时间，电话却怎么都打不通。  
好不容易到了千玺的公寓，敲门也不开，王俊凯翻翻自己的包，找到那把偷偷配的钥匙。几乎是刚开门，千玺信息素的味道就扑面而来，浅浅的呻吟声也传入耳朵，不消说，王俊凯担心的事发生了，千玺真的发情了。  
王俊凯瞬间被勾得来了性趣，既然已经结婚，就没必要像上次那么顾虑，王俊凯扯开领带准备完做自己很早之前就想做的事。  
衣服被扯得七零八落，一只手在胸前揉弄，另一只手在裤子里来回摩擦，电脑屏幕定格刘志宏的笑脸，来到卧室王俊凯就看到这一幕，自己的Omega对着另一个Alpha发情了，甚至开始自慰。

千玺察觉到浓烈的Alpha气息，跌跌撞撞跑过来一副求欢的模样，眼睛湿润似有一股水汽，精致的鼻尖红红的，平日总是紧闭的嘴唇现在正微张索吻，千玺这样很诱人，可此刻王俊凯却觉得很恶心。使劲推开紧贴着自己的千玺，王俊凯转身离开，却被千玺一把拽住。  
“吻我。”轻轻吐出这两个字，千玺双手勾着王俊凯的脖子，伸出舌尖挑弄着王俊凯的嘴唇。  
是你先挑起的情欲，是你在向我索求，就算你不爱我，我也要把你标记，让你一辈子守在我身边。  
王俊凯拦腰抱起千玺，三步并作两步，将千玺狠狠摔在床上，床被砸得咣当一声，千玺却觉得有股电流穿过，酥酥麻麻。  
王俊凯一颗一颗解开扣子，千玺坐起身想要拥抱这美好肉体却又被王俊凯一把推到，王俊凯抽出领带把千玺的手捆住，掰开千玺夹紧的双腿，一把扯下千玺最后一块遮羞布，属于Omega特有的生殖器映入眼帘，而此刻，里面已经分泌出稠稠的粘液，千玺仰着脖子难耐的扭动身躯。  
“要，求你，嗯。”断断续续的声音从千玺的薄唇里吐出，王俊凯抽出皮带轻抽了一下千玺的胸部敏感地带，千玺立马用手肘护住，吃痛的轻呼说是呻吟更加合适。

脱下裤子，露出早已硬挺的巨物，王俊凯爬到床上，几乎把千玺的腿掰成一字型，朝着那个神秘的入口，王俊凯一个挺身，千玺身子立马僵了一下。  
“啊”千玺眉头紧锁，尖叫都有些变声，27年来第一次有人闯入自己的私密处，千玺此刻只觉得痛苦大过欢愉，双手本能的前伸，想要得到安抚，可又被王俊凯重重的按在头顶。王俊凯一下下抽动，一次比一次更深入用力，一手按着千玺的胳膊，一手抬起千玺的腿，让顶入更加顺畅彻底。  
千玺痛的几乎昏厥，紧咬下唇，每顶撞一下发出一声呻吟。  
身下的床单皱得不像话，粘液混着血液胡乱的贴在千玺大腿内侧，王俊凯揽上千玺的细腰，把千玺抱在胸前，托着千玺的臀部，一下一下，让千玺承受自身体重带来的深度，千玺双手环在王俊凯的脖子，呻吟声不断，嘴巴凑近王俊凯想要得到一个吻，可王俊凯却始终不予回应，千玺的锁骨在眼前一下一下晃动，那是自己曾经幻想过的美味，王俊凯使劲咬住千玺锁骨下方，大力揉捏高举千玺的臀部，千玺嗓子已经喊哑，身子也软趴趴似要昏厥，王俊凯又把千玺放在床上，伏在千玺身上快速抽动，把属于自己的液体一股脑留在千玺体内。王俊凯的巨物还留在千玺身体里，千玺也终于扛不住昏睡，王俊凯看着眉头紧锁的千玺，最终在他额头落下一个吻。  
千玺又经历了几次燥热，下体是肿胀的疼，千玺感觉双手被束缚，想动却动不了，睁开眼睛看到的是上上下下晃动的天花板，听到的是床的吱呀吱呀声，以及来自一个Alpha的闷哼和好像不属于自己的呻吟喊叫，锁骨下方已经被咬得流血，身上也被擦上血迹，千玺缓缓抬起胳膊，看到的是被紧紧缠住的手和斑斑血迹，那一张张惨不忍睹的SM照片又在脑海里闪现，千玺的尖叫随着王俊凯最后一次深深的顶入一同发出，千玺被彻底标记，也彻底昏厥。  
朦胧中，千玺仿佛又听到刘志宏的话，每一个Omega都是Alpha的玩具，就算不是我，你的Alpha也不会放过你。  
此时千玺一声声嗫喏刘志宏刘志宏，不是因为想念而是因为害怕。

当情欲褪去，王俊凯终于冷静，解开千玺早已被勒红的双手，看着千玺身上已经有些发黑的血迹，王俊凯忽然心疼得不得了，抱着千玺来到浴室擦拭清洗，手指碰到千玺的皮肤引得千玺一阵颤抖，王俊凯很后悔自己这么粗暴的对待自己的Omega，把千玺放回床上，王俊凯拿出准备好的戒指，细致的吻过千玺每一根手指，“刘志宏，刘志宏。”睡梦中的千玺呢喃着自己爱着的Alpha，王俊凯准备给千玺套上戒指的动作一僵，良久，王俊凯还是把戒指给千玺戴上了，躺在床上，从背后环住千玺，王俊凯的心像被密密麻麻的细针扎着，一下一下的疼。

当千玺醒来的时候，浑身的疼痛一股脑袭来，脖子，锁骨，腰，下体，腿根，膝盖，脚腕每一处都是隐隐的酸痛，千玺看看自己的手腕，又红又青，不是做梦，自己真的被捆绑，神志渐渐清晰，察觉到自己被标记，想象不到自己经历了什么，千玺突然坐起来，瑟缩在床角。  
“千玺，千玺，你怎么了，是我，王俊凯。”察觉到怀里的人突然挣脱，王俊凯立马弹起来，看到的是千玺一副瑟瑟发抖的样子。  
千玺定定神，终于认清自己被王俊凯标记了的事实，可千玺并没有觉得安心反而更加害怕，被王俊凯搂了很久，千玺似乎想到了什么，对王俊凯悠悠的说道：“我需要避孕药，紧急避孕药。”  
（6）  
早上醒来，千玺被王俊凯环在胸前，如果陌生人看到这幅光景会以为这是一对恩爱夫夫吧，可个中滋味只有自己能体会。  
王俊凯说要出差一两周，眼下快入秋了，天气转凉，应该需要备几件薄外套御寒。  
轻手轻脚收拾好行李，王俊凯还没醒，千玺抬头看看墙上的钟，不过才6点多而已，千玺给自己煮了杯咖啡，披着绒毯坐在客厅里，不知怎么的，突然想起被标记那天的事。  
那天千玺醒来跟王俊凯说要买避孕药，王俊凯只是愣了一下就出门了。拖着疲惫的身躯穿上衣服，扔了床单，千玺对着电脑发了会呆，电源已经被拔下，应该是王俊凯拔的，那他看到视频了吗，他会有什么想法？老式电脑总是有很多杂乱的数据线，千玺蹲在桌子下好一会才把一根根数据线拔下，正搬电脑的时候王俊凯回来了，没有过多语言只是默默和千玺一起把电脑搬进了储物间。

“你看到了吗？”两人立在储物间门口，王俊凯一下就明白千玺问的是什么。  
“看到了，可是我觉得这是你的自由，如果你不愿意，我不会强求···”  
“好了，别说了。”  
不会强求你喜欢我，王俊凯在心里说着，看到千玺别过脸胸口微微起伏，王俊凯心又被扯了一下，哪里来的强求，千玺根本就很难喜欢上自己，可再难都要试一试。  
“药买来了，我给你倒水。”王俊凯看了千玺一眼，转身走了。  
果然Alpha都一样，千玺从来没有觉得如此绝望，他忽然很好奇王源所谓的幸福是什么样子。  
适逢婚假又连着暑假，千玺干脆不再去学校，不是因为腻在新婚的幸福中，而是不知道要怎么面对刘志宏，自己是不是要失业在家了，如果辞职谁还会愿意雇佣一个已经结婚了的Omega。  
千玺时隔两个月再去学校得知刘志宏出国了，准备好的辞职信被紧紧握在手里，千玺有那么一瞬间很想哭，如果自己真的辞职，以后的日子不知道要怎样度过，随即又叹了口气，现在的日子都不知道怎么过更何况以后。 

王俊凯想好好爱千玺，公司再忙也想早点回家陪着他，可千玺的快乐已经走丢，现在所有的忧愁也不过是因为另一个Alpha，说不生气是不可能的，尤其是当自己想碰千玺的时候他脸上那种嫌恶，让王俊凯觉得自己是一个很失败的Alpha，几次拒绝后王俊凯终是忍不住用强的，两人的关系也渐行渐远，或者说从未靠近。

王俊凯醒来时千玺一如往常早就不在怀里，走出卧室看到千玺坐在沙发上发呆，王俊凯靠在门框上默默看了他好久，自己是喜欢千玺的，那种喜欢停留在结婚前对千玺的好感，还没有上升到爱，如今千玺面对自己毫无反应，自己曾经承诺过的一定会给千玺幸福也不知道进行到哪一步，要放手吗，为什么到如今还是舍不得。  
“你怎么起这么早？”看着千玺手中的咖啡没了热气，王俊凯调整了呼吸，以他能表现出的最欢快的语调向千玺问道。  
“因为睡不着啊，行李我已经帮你收拾好了，我一会直接回家看楠楠了，他上次还跟我打电话说学校里的Alpha都太优秀了，跟他们比自己仿佛是个Beta。”千玺轻轻笑了一声，这世上能让千玺这么笑的估计也就只有楠楠了。  
“楠楠很优秀，跟他的哥哥一样优秀。”王俊凯说完就后悔了，千玺立即收了笑容，话题也不知该如何进行下去。  
“有空也去看看我爸妈吧，他们也挺想见你的。”

王俊凯转身进厨房简单做了早饭，吃饭间依旧是无比的安静，王俊凯不说话，千玺永远不会先开口。  
“我要去公司加班了，用不用我顺路送你回家？”王俊凯站在玄关，看到千玺也收拾妥当准备出门。  
“哪里顺路，根本就是两个方向，你走吧，我自己开车去。”晃了晃手里的钥匙，千玺为了避免和王俊凯一同下楼，绕到厨房倒了杯水听到关门声才出来。

回家开导了楠楠一番，易爸易妈看着千玺又在说千玺似乎瘦了之类的话，无非是想向自己传达不要上班养身子尽快生孩子之类的言论，曾经惋惜自己只能生孩子做家务，现在却在劝自己这样做，千玺头一回不想和爸妈斡旋这些事，吃过晚饭就走了。千玺没有回自己和王俊凯的家，而是回到自己曾经的公寓，跟王俊凯谎称加班时自己会在这里看看书，写写字，享受属于自己的时光。  
王俊凯出差快两周了，千玺几乎没有和他联系，真是一点都不像夫妻，千玺放下手中的毛笔，看着被弄脏的宣纸，脑海里突然有个声音在说：离婚吧。  
离婚吧，洗去标记会有现在痛苦吗，似乎没有，独自忍受发情期会有现在痛苦吗，似乎没有，那为什么不离婚呢？想想王俊凯除了在床上粗暴一些似乎没有什么不好，而自己似乎哪里都不好，王俊凯更适合一个愿意顺从他服从他的Omega，而自己更适合孤独终老。

心不静的时候是不适合写毛笔字的，千玺收起了笔墨纸砚，王俊凯的微信也来了。  
【出差延期，暂定一周后回。】  
简简单单回了个好字，千玺却像如释重负般，自己的悠然时光又增加了一周，如果说还有什么烦心事大概就是下周是发热期，没关系，还有抑制剂，结婚头一年千玺有时还会偷偷吃抑制剂，被王俊凯发现后免不了被按在床上狠狠惩罚一顿，之后就没再吃了，因为发热期王俊凯不管多忙都不会撇下自己，或者说不会放过自己难得“主动”的那几天，可身边常备抑制剂的习惯却一直保持了下来。

在接下来的一周内，千玺不是在学校上课就是在公寓里研究婚姻法，这个社会对Omega真是不公平，Omega提出离婚的条件苛刻，千玺每天都在埋头整理自己符合哪些条或者需要提供什么证明。  
盯着密密麻麻的婚姻法，千玺觉得眼前的字都在跳舞，揉了揉眼睛趴在桌子上没一会就睡了。  
睡梦中好像有人把自己抱起来换了个地方，千玺醒来时天都黑了，自己也确实被人挪到了床上，千玺睡得懵懵的还没彻底醒神。  
“你醒了？”王俊凯不知何时回来了，也不知在卧室里呆了多久，冷冷的语气让千玺脊背一凉。  
“嗯，我，我···”千玺担心那本厚厚的婚姻法和自己准备的离婚材料已经被王俊凯看到，脑子突然一片空白不知道该说什么。

（7）  
漆黑的卧室压抑着千玺的心，与其这样僵持还不如早点说破，窗外的树叶被风吹得簌簌作响，如同瓢泼大雨倾泻而下的声音。  
千玺虽不能完全体会王俊凯现在的感觉，但从婚姻法中看到的种种案例，他知道当一个Alpha被自己的Omega提出离婚时，会暴躁，愤怒，有时会失去理智继而引发过激行为。  
千玺能想到的“过激行为”是连续几次拒绝同王俊凯做爱把王俊凯惹怒那回，自己被压在床上，双手背后被皮带绑住，一直叫嚣着婚内强暴的嘴也被揉成一团的衬衫死死封上，一下又一下狠狠的顶入让千玺脸下的枕头湿了一片，不知王俊凯是在泄愤还是泄欲，千玺昏死过去直到嘴里的衬衫被拿出去才渐渐缓过神，下颚因为长时间保持一个大张的状态而酸痛无比，嘴里的唾液也被衬衫全权吸收，可不一会就感受到嘴里湿润了一点，是王俊凯含了口水渡到自己嘴里，因为嘴里干燥的满是咸腥味，千玺没有拒觉王俊凯唇舌，任由王俊凯借渡水之便深入的吻着，从那之后千玺也不敢再拒绝同王俊凯亲密，都说服从的Omega会让Alpha有成就感，可千玺觉得自己真做不来永远这么没有尊严的服从，更何况还不知道你的Alpha何时会对你进行一次伤害。

王俊凯的沉默渐渐让千玺害怕，千玺小心的挪到王俊凯身边，犹豫一下还是把脑袋轻轻靠在了王俊凯的肩头。  
“你是不是都看到了？”千玺声若蚊蝇。  
“能等一段时间再离婚吗？”千玺不相信自己的耳朵，王俊凯这是同意离婚了？  
“公司最近忙着上市，如果老板在这时被爆出被自己的Omega提出离婚会影响公司的形象，你也知道，公司是我这么多年的心血。”王俊凯伸出胳膊轻轻搂住微微颤抖的千玺，“所以，你能不能帮我这一回，不需要很久，最长三个月。”  
王俊凯如此冷静出乎千玺意料，公司是王俊凯的心头肉不假，可千玺担心三个月后公司上不了市岂不是要一拖再拖。  
感受到怀里的人隐隐的不安，王俊凯用脸颊蹭了蹭千玺的头顶继续说道：“你不要担心我不放你走，我让律师帮拟好离婚协议，日期就写到三个月以后，我签过字给你怎么样？”

不是想象中的惊喜若狂，千玺只觉胸口一股气郁结在嗓子眼，也许是激动过了头吧，千玺伸出手主动环住王俊凯的腰，似乎用这种方式表达对王俊凯的感激。  
“现在国外好像有新的洗去标记的方法，据说不是那么疼，明天我找人好好查一下，还有千玺，有一档相亲节目，单身的Alpha上台展示自己让Omega挑选，是不是很新颖，Alpha做被挑的那个，我看过一期，那里的Alpha都要听Omega的要求。”千玺静静的的听着，王俊凯说得好像交代后事，而此刻千玺很想告诉王俊凯自己不准备洗去标记，也不准备再找别的Alpha，他只想自己一个人生活，哪怕要忍受孤独。  
“千玺，这周末跟我回一趟家吧，我爸我妈总吵着要见你，你说他们不想我这个儿子，却想儿子的老婆，是不是很过分。”现在王俊凯还当二人是夫夫，仿佛三个月后两人就要毫无瓜葛对他没有一点影响。

今晚的王俊凯无疑是温柔的，千玺不禁想起二人相识之初他也曾这么温存，可自从标记后王俊凯看自己的眼神总是透着无奈，做爱时又是各种发狠，王俊凯虽没有把自己当成玩物，但也没有尊重自己，偶尔千玺还会有点庆幸王俊凯不是一个像刘志宏那样可怕的Alpha，但下一刻又会精神紧绷，不知道王俊凯会不会随时爆发。结婚两年多，如果硬要给这段婚姻安上一个形容词，对于千玺来说是如履薄冰，对于王俊凯来说是索然无味，做不到好聚那就争取好散吧，千玺想好拒绝王俊凯的话最终化作一个好字。

吃过晚饭，二人相处依旧是静音模式，千玺躺在卧室床上看书，王俊凯在书房处理公司文件，夜晚千玺头一次没有了惴惴不安，二人相背而卧，心里却都是五味杂陈。  
周末来的很快，千玺翻着衣柜不知穿什么衣服去好，选来选去最终还是决定穿西装，简单得体的暗灰格纹休闲西装，里面配上黑色衬衫，千玺在一排领带前犹豫良久不知该选哪一条，千玺几乎不戴领带，这些都是王俊凯的，加上时不时还会被当绳子用，千玺对这些领带毫无好感。  
“不知选哪一条吗？”王俊凯早已收拾妥当在客厅等候，见千玺迟迟不出屋以为他要反悔，一进卧室就看到一身西装的千玺对着领带皱眉，西服的垫肩让千玺的柳肩看起来很宽厚，公司女同事常说的宽肩窄臀也许就是千玺现在这副模样。王俊凯感觉像是第一次看见千玺穿西装，随即又想到也许是穿过自己并未注意。看千玺那么纠结，王俊凯多少也猜到他对领带的厌恶，索性走过去帮千玺挑起来。  
挑来挑去一条黑底灰色暗花的细领带似乎格外相称，王俊凯抽出这条领带伸手挂在千玺脖子上。  
“就这条吧，十分完美。”

千玺看着挂在脖子上的细细领带，突然犯了难，正常领带都不太会打，如今又来了个改装版细领带，更是难上加难。王俊凯选完领带又去到客厅，千玺在镜子前胡乱比划了几下最终败下阵来，拿着领带走到王俊凯面前。  
“那个，可不可以教我怎么打领带。”  
“领带做什么坏事了，你要打他？”王俊凯说完自己噗嗤一声笑得不见眼，见千玺一脸懵逼，王俊凯尴尬的收敛笑容，脸上悄悄爬上红晕。  
“作为人民教师竟然不会系领带，说出去谁信啊。”说着王俊凯把千玺衬衫领子立起来，把领带套在领子外开始调整位置，千玺很想说自己在学校有一个简易酒红色领带，一套一拉，立马完工，可话到嘴边又觉得说这些有的没的毫无意义。  
“领带呢，有好多种系法，平结、半温莎结、温莎结，双环结，交叉结。”王俊凯一边说着，一边开始打结，关于领带王俊凯颇有研究，他很想跟千玺多说说，可见面前的人儿微扬下巴眼眸低垂显然对自己说的并不感兴趣，还有好多系法可以教给你，只是没有机会了，王俊凯在心里暗自叹气。

王俊凯帮千玺打了个半温莎结，这是最适合细领带的打法，放下领子，调整了领带的松紧，王俊凯的手却怎么也舍不得放下来。自从知道自己答应离婚，千玺难得在自己有放松的一面，虽然还是话不多，但不至于自己一碰就战战兢兢，王俊凯知道有时会把怒气撒在千玺身上，而那些怒气也都来源于千玺对自己的不爱，如果千玺能放下过去，对自己敞开哪怕一点点的心扉，二人也不至于走到今天这步田地。  
“好了吗？”见王俊凯的手迟迟不放下，千玺忍不住询问。  
“嗯，好了，你去照照镜子咱们就出发吧。”  
“不用了，相信你。”千玺使劲低头看了眼领带结，随即来到玄关处准备穿鞋。  
简单的相信你三个字却让王俊凯一时间愣了神，千玺，你相信我什么呢，很多心情无法用言语表达，最终只能化作一声叹息。

（8）  
“待会不要跟我爸妈提起离婚的事好吗，我会跟他们讲，还有我妈那个人有点唠叨，你多担待点。”一路上王俊凯都在叮嘱千玺回家的注意事项，反反复复无外乎是那么几句。  
“你安心啦，我也不是第一次来你家，再说···”千玺顿了顿，不知该用什么称呼，“再说妈她不是唠叨的人，她只是热心肠。”  
“千玺，谢谢你。”王俊凯伸手握住千玺的手，千玺并未躲开，而是回握了一下，似让王俊凯安心。  
王父王母住在军区大院，千玺第一次来时被门口威严的哨兵吓了一跳，即使来过几次，再踏入这么肃穆的地方，千玺还是忍不住紧张起来。  
“你别紧张啊，这些只是形式而已，你把他们当雕像好了。”千玺感觉肩上一沉，王俊凯已经停好车来到身侧把手搭在了自己肩上。  
“我不是看到哨兵紧张，我是想到你那个威严老爸了。”千玺想起上次一起吃晚饭，因为实在吃不完了千玺最先放下筷子，王父看到千玺碗里还剩半碗米饭拉下脸来，从三民主义讲到长征讲到淮海战役，就传达一个思想现在的幸福来之不易，每一粒米都极其珍贵不容浪费，千玺被说得脸一阵红一阵白，重新拿起筷子，面前的米饭却被王俊凯一把拿了去，正好不用再去盛了，王俊凯只说这一句便三口两口把千玺剩下的米饭吃完了，千玺总算松了口气，这已经是第三碗了，就算千玺胃口再好也吃不下这么多。

“放心，这次你吃不完我还帮你吃。”王俊凯拍拍千玺的后背，“走啦走啦，不然一会迟了咱俩得被罚站军姿。”  
还帮我吃，千玺小声重复着这句话，脸上不觉热了起来。  
王俊凯刚敲门门就应声开了，映入眼帘的是王母大大的笑脸，王母有着王俊凯同款猫纹和虎牙，千玺此刻看着她脑海里浮现出慈祥两个字。  
“千玺，你总算来了，三个月没见了，有没有想妈妈啊。”王母拉着千玺的手进屋坐在沙发上，留下王俊凯一个人呆立在门口。  
“妈，你好歹帮我把手上东西接过去啊。”毫不意外，王母根本没搭理王俊凯。  
王父坐在阳台边的摇椅里看报纸，见千玺来了微微抬头，眼睛越过镜片瞅了一眼千玺说道：“几月未见，千玺腰杆倒是更直了。”  
“爸，一直没抽空过来看您和妈，实在抱歉。”  
“别管那老头子，过来，让妈好好看看。”王母一进屋就攥着千玺的手不放松，千玺手心沁出密密的汗。  
“千玺，你脸色不好，是不是王俊凯欺负你了。”  
“妈，我没有欺负他！”不知何时，王俊凯放下东西过来了，搂着王母嘟嘴撒娇，“妈，我疼他还来不及，怎么会欺负他。”  
“对，他，他没欺负我。”面对王母的寒暄，千玺显然有些招架不住。  
“哪都有你的事，你去准备中饭，我让文姨休假了，就你来做饭吧。”说着王母把王俊凯从背上抖下去。  
“我也去帮忙吧。”  
“千玺，你给我乖乖坐着，让小凯去。”千玺刚起身就被王母按回沙发上，千玺看着王俊凯向他求救，可王俊凯也附和王母让千玺好好待着。

不一会，厨房就传来乒乒乓乓的声音，王俊凯撸起袖子，系上围裙忙里忙外。  
“千玺，你别看了，他又不是不会做，你担心什么。”千玺慌忙的收回视线，王母一脸我都懂的看着千玺，让千玺浑身不自在。  
“你俩还真是腻歪啊，两年的二人世界还没过够吗？”  
“没有，啊，不是，也会腻。”  
“你脸红什么，那既然也会腻，有没有想过来点新鲜的？”  
“什么？”  
“就是来个孩子啊。”王母话音刚落，千玺就被自己的口水呛到了，马上就要离婚的人了怎么可能还要孩子，此话自然不能跟王母说。  
“这个，这个···”  
“按理说，小凯应该和他爸一样都挺猛的，不对，应该比他爸还猛才对，怎么会怀不上。”  
王父在阳台差点从摇椅上摔下来，而此刻千玺则想找个地缝钻进去。  
“妈，你在说什么啊，都说了我要先以事业为重，现在不会要孩子的。”王俊凯拿着个圆葱从厨房探出头，脸上明显也染了层红色。  
“千玺，过来给我打下手好不好。”  
“好，好。”脱离了王母，千玺感激得看了看王俊凯。  
王母那边还不想善罢甘休，最终还是王父发话让王母消停了一会。

“今天真是辛苦你了，我妈说话比较直接，你不要介意。”王俊凯说着话，带有浓浓的鼻音，千玺放下手中的豆角，走到王俊凯身后。  
“你是哭了吗，怎么了？”王俊凯一转身，千玺就看到他眼里汩汩的流着泪。  
“啊，这万恶的圆葱，眼泪止不住了。”  
“哎，别用手，圆葱辣眼，谁让你还把圆葱剁碎，你等一下。”  
千玺擦擦手扯了几张纸巾仔细帮王俊凯擦着眼泪。  
“切圆葱呢，要戴上泳镜，这样就不会辣眼了。”  
“闻到味道也很刺激，我觉得我应该戴上防毒面具。”  
“鬼扯。”听到王俊凯的话，千玺轻轻的笑了。  
“咔嚓。”听到声音王俊凯和千玺同时转过头，看到王母拿着拍立得对着二人拍了一张照片。

“你们继续，这是我一个学生给我带来的礼物，今天正好试试。”王母说着甩甩照片，看到照片上慢慢显现的图像开心的笑了。  
二人回过神，千玺的手还僵在空中。  
“没事了，圆葱也剁好了，你还是帮我摘豆角吧。”王俊凯转转脑袋继续准备食材，千玺收回手坐回椅子上，一时间气氛又降到冰点。  
简简单单准备好饭菜，大家都上了桌，王俊凯和王母有一搭没一搭的说着话，千玺和王父偶尔附和，一顿饭吃得倒也不是那么冷场。  
“对了，千玺，你上次从给我的那幅字我很喜欢，我几个战友看到也很想要，你还能再写几幅吗？”王父放下碗筷，难得一次跟千玺说这么多话。  
“什么字？”  
“啊，就是我上次带给你的那幅字是吧。”王俊凯冲千玺眨眨眼继续说道：“没问题，几幅字对咱们易书法家来说就是举手之劳。”  
“嗯，对，没问题。”千玺不明所以，点点头把碗里剩下的最后一口饭吃了下去。  
“千玺啊，你爸那几个战友看到你的字都称赞有佳，都说颇有大家风范，还说小凯眼光真是好，娶到这么优秀的Omega。”王父王母越是开心，千玺心里越不是滋味，如果二老知道他们眼里的恩爱夫夫就要分道扬镳不知会作何感想。

饭后王俊凯自然又担起洗碗的责任，王父打开电视目不转睛的看着二战回忆录，王父曾说过这辈子最大的遗憾就是没有上过战场，只能靠影像来感受当时的战火时光。王母则说这辈子最大的遗憾就是老公不浪漫，连结婚誓言都是如果战争来了你就是我第一个保护的人。  
王母对着千玺似乎有说不完的话，眼下又把王俊凯儿时的照片找出来，一张一张讲给千玺听。  
“这是小凯入了少先队之后我们一家出去玩，他非要戴着红领巾，每一处拍照都要行队礼，然后他爸就行军礼，我领着这俩傻子没少被别人侧目。”  
“这是小凯12岁去参加一个歌唱比赛的照片，那会儿跟个小土豆似的，歌唱到一半破音了被评委直接喊停，回家一直哭又被他爸打一顿，之后就再不上台唱歌了。”  
“这是他高中毕业在毕业晚会上弹吉他的照片，弹到最后弦断了，都没谢幕直接跑下台了。”  
千玺在旁边安静的听着，每一张照片的开头都是美好的，结局却都是令人哭笑不得的。  
“这是大学毕业照片，那时他的眉眼就和现在一个样子了，这么多年都没变。”王母把照片从相册中抽出来，用手抚摸着王俊凯的脸庞。  
“妈，您真是疼他。”千玺是由衷这么觉得，父母对孩子的爱千玺从性别分化后就很少能感受到，此时竟有一点羡慕王俊凯。

“自己身上掉的肉能不疼吗，对了，千玺，我让王俊凯给你带的保健品吃没吃完？”  
“什么保健品？”  
“就是这个啊，西班牙进口的叶酸，小凯的叔叔常年在西班牙，这叶酸啊我也是吃了好多年了，后来小凯跟我要说给你吃，就一直跟我拿来着。”王母起身翻翻药箱，拿了一瓶递给千玺。  
“这是叶酸？妈，您没搞错？”  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”  
“没，没有。”千玺看着手里的叶酸，也再听不进王母说的话，这分明是自己吃了两年的避孕药，怎么变成了叶酸，千玺又一想，两年来避孕药都是王俊凯买的，自己偶尔买几次，没吃完就被换成了这个，因为一直没有怀孕，千玺也从来没怀疑这药有什么不对，可是，为什么一直都没有怀孕，王俊凯从来没有做过什么措施，为什么没有怀孕，为什么，是不是，我不能怀孕。  
当千玺得出这个结论的时候并没有觉得多伤感，只是感慨王俊凯早就知道自己不能怀孕却一直隐瞒，王俊凯，你这又是何必呢。

午后王父王母例行睡午觉，剩下千玺和王俊凯在客厅。相顾无言，只有电视里的主持人在费力推销着一款新的抑制剂，号称毫无副作用，不会产生免疫。  
“千玺，我爸说的那幅字是我偷偷拿给他的，你写了那么多字，都很好看，加上上次见面我爸不是很开心，我就拿你的字哄哄他，没想到这么好用。”王俊凯说完，千玺只轻轻道了声我猜到了便再无话。  
不知过了多久王俊凯才又说道：“千玺，律师已经拟好了离婚协议，我周一拿给你。”  
听到王俊凯说到离婚协议千玺突然举得胸口闷得不得了，转过头，看到的是王俊凯那好看的侧脸，王俊凯，我真应该早点和你离婚，我千玺不配拥有你。  
感受到千玺的目光，王俊凯也缓缓转过头，看到千玺眼睛红红的，下一秒就被千玺扑了个满怀，即使隔着衣服王俊凯也能感受到千玺不正常的体温。  
“千玺，你是不是发情了？”

（9）  
千玺把脸埋在王俊凯胸前，极力控制自己想哭的冲动，王俊凯感受到千玺情绪低落，用手轻轻拍着千玺的背。  
千玺身上散发的信息素味道并不是很浓烈，谈不上是发情的程度。  
“我吃了抑制剂。”千玺使劲蹭蹭王俊凯的胸口，手上力道又紧了一点。  
“你是不是累了，我们去休息一下好吗？”  
“好。”千玺嘴上说着好，却没有松开王俊凯的意思，面对千玺突然黏着自己，王俊凯心中有一丝窃喜，可转念一想，这也许是抑制剂效果不好，是发情期在作祟。千玺的呼吸渐渐平稳，王俊凯半搂半抱把人弄上了二楼卧室的床上，几乎是王俊凯刚松手，千玺就醒了，伸手想拉住王俊凯却只抓住空气，千玺一时间觉得心里空荡荡的。  
手还未放下就被王俊凯握住了，原来王俊凯只是去关上卧室的门。  
面对面躺在床上，两手相牵，四目相对，从来没有仔细看过彼此，二人也都没有闪躲对方的注视。

“我还可以吻你吗？”王俊凯抚上千玺的脸，没有期待得到肯定的回答。  
千玺没有说话，只是缓缓闭上了眼睛，微微扬起下巴。  
千玺没有拒绝，王俊凯一时愣了神，心跳加快，莫名紧张起来。  
王俊凯慢慢把脸凑过去，把唇轻轻贴在千玺嘴角，明明吻过不知多少回，明明唇齿相交唾液互换，可现在王俊凯却不敢恣意妄为，像亲吻一件珍宝般，慢慢描绘着千玺的唇形。  
千玺双唇微张，唇瓣柔软，显然处于放松的状态，王俊凯试探性的吮吸着千玺的薄唇，千玺没有回绝，甚至唇上也会施加点力道回应着王俊凯。  
舌尖舔过嘴唇，辗转吮着唇珠，伸出舌头不出意外被千玺的贝牙阻挡在外，稍稍用力，牙关开启，王俊凯顺利勾住千玺略有闪躲的舌尖，王俊凯的舌头在千玺舌尖打着圆圈，一不留神，千玺舌尖便被王俊凯吸了去，舌上传来密密的挤压，舔舐，王俊凯贪婪的咬住千玺的的舌尖，好似在吃着人间美味。  
被这样深深的吻着，千玺有些透不过气，呼吸逐渐加重，脸也涨得通红，手不自觉抵在王俊凯的胸前，毫无力气的抵抗在王俊凯看来是欲拒还迎的挑弄，王俊凯单手扶住千玺的后脑勺，欺身而上，打在千玺脸上的热气也逐渐加上情欲，另一只手轻轻把千玺抵在胸前的手放下，顺势探进千玺衣服内，滑到腰侧，还未来得及加重抚摸，王俊凯不安分的手就被千玺握住了。

两唇相离，空气里只剩下二人略重的喘息，王俊凯收回手捧住千玺的脸，细细舔去千玺嘴角的银液，随后重新躺回床上环住千玺，下巴抵在千玺头顶。  
“睡吧，千玺，别怕。”  
千玺僵住的身体慢慢缓和，抵在身上的硬物渐渐松懈，阖上眼，眼前出现的是王俊凯明媚的笑颜，再睁眼，就看见梦中人手托着脑袋静静的看着自己。  
“我睡了多久?”  
“不是很久。”  
“爸妈是不是早醒了，我出去陪陪他们。”  
“我跟他们说了你累了，不用去陪他们。”王俊凯抬手把人重新带回床上，千玺躺定，王俊凯搭在自己肚子上的手却没有要离开的意思。  
王俊凯还在看着自己，想起睡前那个缠绵的吻，千玺脸渐渐烧起来，二人都无话，气氛除了暧昧只剩尴尬。

“千玺，跟我说说刘志宏吧。”  
王俊凯率先打破了沉默，从王俊凯口中听到这三个字，千玺忍不住打了个寒颤，一脸疑惑的看着王俊凯，而后者还是一脸淡然，千玺一时间竟不知道该从何开口。  
“不想说也没关系，你晚上想吃什么，咱们吃过晚饭走还是直接走？”见千玺这般为难，王俊凯忽然觉得探寻千玺心中的秘密只会让自己更加受挫。  
“我还不饿。”千玺轻轻拿掉王俊凯的手，翻了个身背对王俊凯。  
“他是我大学同学。”千玺顿了顿继续说道，“是我身边对我最为平等的Alpha，没有用看猎物的眼神看我，没有用同情弱者的态度对我特殊照顾，我确实暗恋过他，可是，可是他···”  
王俊凯从背后搂住千玺颤抖的身体，想到刘志宏隐瞒已经标记Omega的事，感觉心好痛，不是为自己，而是为千玺。  
“千玺，不想说就不要勉强了。”  
“你那天不是也看到视频了吗，即使现在回想还是恐怖至极。”王俊凯被千玺说得满头雾水，他是看到了一些影像，不过只是刘志宏的笑脸，具体是什么他也不清楚，怎么会恐怖呢，王俊凯想到标记那天回到家就看到千玺在搬电脑，那电脑里有什么，里面肯定有和刘志宏有关的东西。

“好了，好了，起来吧，咱们回家好吗。”千玺勉强扯出一个笑容，轻轻挣开王俊凯的怀抱。在王母的极力挽留下，最终还是吃了晚饭才走，临行前王母把那张拍立得的照片塞到千玺手中。  
照片很小，颜色发暗，不过还能辨认出照片中稍高的那个眯缝着眼，手足无措，稍矮的那个动作温柔，低头浅笑，莫名有种宠溺的感觉。这恐怕是除了结婚证外两人唯一的合影了，坐在副驾上，千玺看着这张照片不知要将他放在何处，最后索性放进车前的抽屉里，这仅有的属于二人的东西就让王俊凯来处理吧。

回家二人相继换好衣服又恢复往日的相处模式，王俊凯打开电脑看着球赛重播，千玺从卧室出来喝水扫了一眼电脑屏幕也来了兴趣。  
“你支持哪个队？”  
“我，我吗？”王俊凯按下空格暂停视频，转头看着千玺。  
“不然还能有谁，你继续看啊，我就是问问。”  
“我呢喜欢英格兰，但是已经被淘汰了，好可惜。”  
“这次不成功，还有下次呢。”  
球赛在继续播放，千玺在王俊凯身后看了一会儿还是忍不住开口了。  
“我明天想回自己的公寓，我想接下来一段时间···”  
“我不答应，你还住在这里好不好，我不会动你，我只想每天回家看到你，你需要什么我明天去你公寓都搬过来。”王俊凯脸上写满焦急，转身抱住千玺，“千玺···”  
“好了，我还住在这，你继续看吧，我去洗个澡。”

自从提出离婚以来，王俊凯对自己的态度缓和了很多，从前二人的“交流”只限于床上，千玺也从来不敢拒绝王俊凯，如今王俊凯跟自己说话从一成不变肯定句转变成了疑问句，偶尔还能聊聊别的，千玺甚至产生了两人关系融洽的错觉。  
第二天一早醒来，王俊凯不见人影，厨房里已经备好早餐，千玺吃完早饭就看起电视，没想到还真看到王俊凯说的那档相亲节目，节目里的每个Omega都是一副高高在上的样子，对Alpha提出的条件也是一等一的苛刻，有的甚至还说除了发情期都要分开睡，千玺很难想象如果对王俊凯提出这样的要求他会作何反应。看了一上午的电视，千玺伸伸懒腰准备出门买菜做饭，刚开门就看到王俊凯就捧着一个箱子回来了。  
“千玺，我把你公寓里的文房四宝都搬来了，一会儿你写几幅字怎么样？”  
“你，你怎么把它们都搬来了，家里也有这些，不用特意跑一趟的。”千玺接过纸箱，王俊凯甚至把自己写好卷起来的几幅字也一并打包带来。  
“家里的比较简易，你公寓里的这些更专业，你用起来会更顺手。”  
“答应爸的字一幅都不会少，我也不是这几天就走了，你这么着急干嘛。”听了千玺的话，王俊凯脸上的笑容僵了一下，是啊，就是因为你要离开我所以我要珍惜和你在一起的每一秒。

王俊凯一回家买菜做饭的任务又落到他头上，趁着王俊凯出门，千玺把书桌上的东西藤了腾，铺好空白卷轴，压好镇纸，想着要些什么字，写字讲求的是一个心境，如果为了写而写反倒不知道从何下手，千玺实在没有头绪索性又回到客厅打开电视看那个一直在复播的相亲节目。  
电视里的相亲进行到最后一个阶段，有五个Omega留了灯，Alpha上去灭掉三盏灯后回到舞台，两个Omega开心的站在Alpha面前，加上Alpha自己选的心动Omega，理论上有三个Omega可供Alpha选择，虽然前期Alpha通过短片充分介绍自己，可最后一个环节还是免不了变成Alpha来挑Omega。到了自由提问环节，Alpha竟然问出Omega接不上接受SM，千玺惊得瞪大眼睛，没想到节目的尺度如此之大，而现场的观众也纷纷哗然，情感专家出来缓解气氛，说适当的SM能刺激感官，让交合更具快感，但这要建立在双方同意并且保证安全的情况下。  
情感专家讲完就轮到Omega回答了，第一个Omega情绪十分激动，就差破口大骂Alpha是个禽兽了，而Alpha的心动Omega话里有话，无外乎在暗示Alpha，自己也是SM爱好者，如果Alpha技术够好，他不介意偶尔的SM，第三个Omega听到心动Omega这么说直接祝他俩百年好合。  
节目的最后就是这一对爱好SM的小情侣赢得了爱琴海之旅。

送别他们下台，主持人又发挥他大胆敢言的本色，这么优秀的一个Alpha也有不为人知的一面，不过平心而论，SM这个事情现在也不是什么禁忌，有很多Alpha喜欢，而且现在越来越多的Omega也喜欢，这是两人之间的事，我们只能祝福他们婚后幸福。  
“你在看什么？”王俊凯一回家就看到千玺聚精会神的看着节目里大谈特谈SM，连自己开门回家都没发现。  
“没，没什么。”电视应声黑屏，千玺脸色苍白，鼻尖渗出薄薄的汗。  
“我，我去休息一会，吃饭的时候叫我，麻烦你了。”连头都没抬，千玺慌慌张张跑进卧室把门关的死死的，背靠着门滑坐到地上，仰着头望着房顶，SM，刺激感官，更具快感，分明是让人闻风丧胆的东西，可是对于王俊凯来说真的是爱好也说不定。  
这几日同王俊凯稍微拉进的距离似乎一下子又弹开了，千玺揉揉突突疼的太阳穴，叹了口气，打开衣柜开始收拾衣物。

（10）  
明明答应离婚前不搬走，王俊凯不明白千玺为什么会临时变卦，午饭也没吃，拒绝王俊凯开车送，决绝的关上门甚至不想多看自己一眼。  
王俊凯挫败的坐在餐厅里，筷子搅着还冒着热气的菜，一口也吃不下，饭菜最终都进了垃圾桶，王俊凯把自己砸在床上，屋里空荡荡的只有阳台上千玺还没来得及收起的衣服表明他曾属于这里。  
此刻似乎只有工作能让王俊凯找到一点真实的感觉，打开包，一张光盘滚了出来，王俊凯弯腰拾起，想起这是上午去千玺的公寓从电脑里撬出来的光盘，本来想从电脑里找寻出蛛丝马迹，没想到插好电源电脑一直黑屏，光驱却突然打开又关上，王俊凯看到光驱里有光盘，再想打开光驱却怎么也打不开，无奈只能生生撬开。

虽然不知道光盘里有什么，不过这是那台电脑唯一能吐出的东西，王俊凯把光盘插进自己的电脑，光盘在光驱里飞速旋转，因为有划痕，电脑里发出刺耳的机械声，画面跳突几下终是播放出来，窗外一道闪电划过紧接着是一声巨雷，王俊凯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，画面里的Alpha确实是刘志宏没错，Omega却不是那天见到的那个，鼠标向后移，隐约听到有人在叫千玺，继续播放是刘志宏在说要等时机成熟玩玩千玺，王俊凯实在看不下去，直接拖到最后，是刘志宏面对镜头的独白。  
“我知道你喜欢我，所以在走之前送你一份大礼，我吃不到你那就让别人也吃的不爽，每一个Omega都是Alpha的玩具，就算不是我，你的Alpha也不会放过你，哈哈哈哈。”画面定格，正是自己那天看到的画面，王俊凯取出光盘，狠狠掰断扔进了垃圾桶，王俊凯瘫坐在椅子上，窗外是电闪雷鸣，一时间海里一片空白。

想见千玺，我要见到他，脑海中反反复复回荡着这个声音，王俊凯拿上车钥匙就夺门而去，倾盆大雨倾盆的下，路上积水已经没过脚踝，很多车停在路中央，路上一片混乱，好不容易快到千玺的公寓，王俊凯的车也因为开到低洼处进水抛锚。  
王俊凯跳下车，顾不上密集的豆大雨点，朝千玺的公寓奔跑着，衣服早已湿透，来到千玺门前，大口喘着气，拿着钥匙的手抖得对不准锁眼，王俊凯一边敲门，一边用被冻得发紫的嘴唇嗫喏着，千玺，开门。  
此时千玺刚洗完澡窝在沙发里喝着姜汤，雨势来得又大又猛，千玺回家也被淋个正着，雷声还是轰隆隆不断，门上却传来窸窸窣窣的声音，千玺小心透过猫眼看到门口浑身湿透的王俊凯，开门一瞬间，又是一道大闪电，把屋里照的透亮，千玺也看清王俊凯双眼眼睛通红直直的看着自己。  
“王俊···”凯还没有吐出，千玺就被王俊凯死死抱住，一股凉气袭来，衣服立马被浸透，紧贴的胸膛剧烈的起伏，耳边是王俊凯呼呼的喘着粗气，连渡出的气都是凉的。  
“王俊凯？”千玺抚上王俊凯的脊背，试探性的询问。  
“千玺，不要跟我离婚好吗，我好爱你，真的好爱你，比我想象中的还要爱。”王俊凯说着话搂着千玺脖子的臂膀忍不住又收了收。  
“王俊凯，你冷静点，先放开我。”Alpha本就力气大，加上现在王俊凯还很激动，千玺被勒的快窒息。  
“我不放手，放手你就走了，千玺，对不起，都是我不好，对不起。”

王俊凯一遍一遍的道歉，千玺只能用力稍稍扯开王俊凯的大臂，让自己呼吸通畅。  
“你先松开我，我不走，真的不走，听话，乖。”  
王俊凯呼吸渐渐平稳，手臂慢慢放下，捧着千玺的脸，一路从额头吻到眼睛，吻到鼻尖，吻到脸颊，整张脸被王俊凯吻得湿漉漉，千玺按住王俊凯的手阻止他细密落下的吻。  
“你都淋湿了，我们先洗个澡好吗？”见王俊凯没有反抗，千玺牵着王俊凯的手把人带到浴室，打开水龙头调了调水温，千玺示意王俊凯脱衣服泡个澡，转身的一刹那又被王俊凯从背后抱住。  
“千玺你也湿了，我们一起洗。”不等千玺拒绝，王俊凯就把人一把抱进浴缸，紧接着自己也踏进浴缸，把千玺揽进怀里。  
“喂，衣服还没脱，你想干嘛？”千玺使劲挣了挣交叠在自己腰间的双手，无奈以失败告终。  
“你希望我把衣服脱了吗？脱了衣服我就什么都藏不住了。”  
感受到屁股后边的硬物，千玺一下噤了声，水还在哗哗的响，掩盖了在浴室小小的密闭空间里威力减了一大半的雷声。  
王俊凯把头支在千玺的颈窝，身上的体温渐渐上升，本来浴缸就不是很大，现在又塞着两个个头不小的大男人，千玺一动都不敢动，生怕碰到敏感部位引火烧身，二人的脸上也因为水蒸气而变得水润粉嫩

“王俊凯，发生什么事了。”  
“千玺，不要说话，我想静静抱着你。”  
千玺果然没再说话，过了一会千玺突然起身，却被王俊凯一使劲拽了回来。  
“王俊凯，你放轻松，水满了，我关一下水龙头。”王俊凯这才发觉浴缸里的水已经溢出去了，只好松开手，待千玺关了水龙头又一把把人捞进怀里牢牢禁锢。  
饶是挣不脱被搂的命运，千玺渐渐放松，也不再问王俊凯发生了什么，王俊凯向后靠在浴缸边缘，千玺此时就如同躺在王俊凯身上一般，湿透的衣服贴在身上格外厚重难受，下半身还处在要浮起来却又浮不起来的状态，不知王俊凯什么感觉，反正千玺觉得难受至极。  
“王俊凯你先松开我，咱们把衣服先脱了，然后各自待在浴缸的一边怎么样？”见王俊凯没有什么反应，千玺挣脱他的怀抱，来到浴缸另一边，小心的把衣服脱下扔在地上，而王俊凯也也把衣服脱下，经过这么一折腾，水位下降了不少，千玺重新打开水龙头放水。  
王俊凯还维持着半躺在浴缸里的姿势，两腿大开，正好把千玺困在中间，千玺只能屈起腿坐在浴缸里，即使这样也比刚才舒服很多。

王俊凯仰面靠在浴缸边缘，过了好久才又抬头，紧接着起身凑到千玺面前，被王俊凯突如其来的动作吓了一跳，千玺屏息凝神，毕竟现在二人赤裸相对，王俊凯要想做什么连脱衣服的步骤都省了。  
“千玺，不要跟我离婚，我们重新开始，让我好好爱你好吗？”千玺鬓角滑下一颗水珠，喉结上下滚动了一下，好字困在舌尖愣是没有说出口。

（11）  
见千玺迟迟未出声，王俊凯突然偏过头在千玺唇上轻啄一口。  
“好不好？”  
从王俊凯冒雨来找自己千玺就觉得王俊凯有点不对劲，怎么说，感觉像变了个人。  
王俊凯看到千玺愣愣的，吧唧又亲了一口，反正王俊凯是打定主意千玺不答应就一直亲到他答应为止，不知亲了多少下千玺终于举手投降。  
“好好好，你别亲我了有话好好说。”  
“那你就是答应咯？”千玺刚想说我还没答应嘴巴又被王俊凯堵上，王俊凯向后倒去，一手覆在千玺后脑勺，一手拉着千玺的胳膊，王俊凯沉到浴缸底，水也渐渐没过千玺的脸，这家伙不会是想来个溺水自杀吧，千玺双手使劲撑着身体支在王俊凯上方，脸上的水珠噼里啪啦掉进水里，王俊凯的脸还闷在水下，头发在水里自由荡着，布满涟漪的水面让千玺看不清王俊凯的脸，但隐约可见他脸上有白白的小气泡，嘴角微微上扬，这家伙一定是疯了，千玺刚想把王俊凯捞起来，这厢自己就支起胳膊肘浮出水面了。  
“千玺，你真好看。”完了完了，王俊凯傻了。  
千玺决定不管这个傻子，起身走出浴缸，看到毛巾架上只挂了毛巾才想起来刚才洗澡后把浴巾晾在了阳台，好吧，一块毛巾也足够遮羞，千玺胡乱擦完身子把毛巾围在腰前，感受到屁股凉飕飕的，千玺一回头就看到王俊凯两手少女式托腮一脸痴汉的看着自己，或者看着自己裸露的身体。

千玺心砰砰跳，这很不正常，换上睡衣千玺帮王俊凯找了一套宽松的运动装，一打开浴室的门就看到王俊凯赤身裸体站在镜子前比划着自己的肱二头肌。  
“千玺，你来了，正好刚想问你我穿什么呢。”王俊凯蹦跳着来到千玺面前，胯下一条晃来晃去让千玺红了脸。  
“这里没你的衣服，这是我的运动装你凑活穿吧。”千玺眼睛也不看王俊凯，把衣服塞进王俊凯手里就想走。  
“千玺，没有内裤诶。”  
“都说了这里没有你的衣服，你直接穿外裤吧，不穿内裤也不会怎么样。”  
“我可以穿你的。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，我是说地上的衣服怎么办啊。”  
“我来收拾。”千玺说了一句便越过王俊凯把地上湿漉漉的衣服捡起来扔进洗衣机，洗衣机嘭的响了一声，千玺翻翻王俊凯的衣兜，找出了手机钱包。

“哎，王俊凯，你的手机湿了，钱包也湿了，我看你怎么办。”  
“不管他。”不知何时王俊凯已经穿好衣服站在千玺身后，“明天还要上班，睡觉好不好。”  
没等千玺说话，王俊凯弯腰把人扛到床上。  
“王俊凯，现在应该还没到晚上。”千玺看看墙上的钟不过下午四点半。  
“我不管，天黑了就得睡嘛。”语毕王俊凯胳膊和腿又使了使劲像抓娃娃的抓手把千玺牢牢锁在怀里。  
“可是头发还没干，吹吹头发如何？”  
“不好，不干就不干。”千玺用余光看了看王俊凯一脸满足的表情突然意识到王俊凯是哪里不对了，这家伙现在充满孩子气，就跟刚认识那会差不多，总结一句就是不要脸。  
王俊凯就那么搂着千玺也不嫌累，千玺则看着墙上的时钟慢慢移动。  
“我们吃点饭吧，你饿不饿。”  
“不饿，不要吃。”王俊凯又往千玺身边凑了凑，小声嘟囔要吃也吃你。  
“咕噜噜···”  
“谁呀？”  
“不是我。  
’咕噜噜···“  
“好吧，是我。”  
“现在可以松开我了吗？”尽管王俊凯很不情愿，可谁让肚子不争气的叫了呢。

只是简单煮了点面，王俊凯就狼吞虎咽吃了两碗。  
“王俊凯，你今天很奇怪，你到底怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“没什么？没什么吃完你就走吧。”王俊凯闻声放下了碗筷，用手背擦了擦嘴角的油。  
“千玺，你以前是不是很害怕我？”王俊凯想起自己强占千玺身体的种种，又想到千玺看过的SM视频，心里突然很不是滋味。  
“千玺，对不起，我太强硬了。”  
看到你在我面前晃来晃去我就想把你按在床上，你越是反抗我就越是生气，只有狠狠的在你身体里留下点什么我才能确定你属于我，我曾以为你心里住了别人，其实只不过是自己太狭隘，你心里住的是守卫，把别人都阻挡在外。所以千玺，你让你心里的守卫走吧，我来保护你。  
“你不喜欢做的事我不会强迫你做，给我一次机会，也给你自己一次机会好吗？”  
“我···”  
“你不要这么快拒绝我。”王俊凯绕到千玺身后，弯腰搂住千玺.

刚看到那个视频的时候王俊凯只觉得触目惊心，听到里面的对话更是觉得可恶至极，他不敢想象千玺当时的感受，而竟然动手绑了千玺，要命的是还不止一次。在奔向千玺家的路上，王俊凯只有一个念头找到千玺，跟他道歉，冒雨跑到楼上，千玺开门的一瞬间王俊凯忽然觉得很开心，这是自己的千玺啊，他还没走，他们还没离婚，他还有机会抚平千玺的伤口，还可以弥补自己犯下的错，所以接下来要做的就是黏着千玺，让千玺怎么甩都甩不掉。

王俊凯一直很激动，现在身上散发的Alpha气息浓烈，鲜有的，千玺没有觉得压抑紧张。  
“回家我把领带都扔了好不好。”王俊凯贴着千玺的耳朵轻轻说着，千玺明白过来王俊凯话中深意，一时间觉得很难为情。  
“都扔了干嘛，还要用到，扔了还得再买。”  
“不会了，不会了，以后都不会再用了。”王俊凯说着握住千玺的手腕放在嘴边亲了又亲，显然误解了千玺的意思。  
“你出去吧，我把厨房收拾一下。”千玺被王俊凯压得难受，扭了几下把王俊凯从身上扒拉下去。

收拾好厨房，千玺一进客厅就看到王俊凯正襟危坐看着电视，千玺觉得很好笑，电视里正在播广告，广告还需要这么聚精会神的看吗。  
当初王俊凯跟自己说要结婚的时候也没有对自己告白，而现在，他不仅反复跟自己道歉，还说了我爱你，也保证以后不会强迫自己，仿佛又回到二人相识的那个状态，王俊凯使出浑身解数缠着自己。  
如果王俊凯真能尊重自己，不会让自己再觉得羞耻，千玺觉得试一试也无妨。  
王俊凯余光瞥见千玺一直盯着自己，虽极力保持镇定但心里还是一团乱麻，不知道千玺似笑非笑的表情下到底隐藏着什么。  
“千玺，我们来看电视吧。”王俊凯挤出一个大大的笑容，拍着沙发让千玺过来坐。  
窗外还是电闪雷鸣，在帝都生活这么多年，千玺知道这雨一晚上都不会停了。  
六点半至七点半正是地方新闻和中央新闻轮番轰炸的时间段，二人静静坐在沙发上竟然连看了一个小时的新闻。刚开始王俊凯坐得还很端正，可没一会就往千玺这边偏了偏，见千玺没反应，又挪了挪，最后干脆整个人靠在千玺身上。

好不容易捱到新闻联播结束，各电视台紧接着开始播放狗血剧，王俊凯播了一个台，一对Alpha和Omega正在忘我的接吻，唇舌相交间还发出类似吧唧嘴的声音，镜头给了主角唇部特写后这一幕就没了，王俊凯想要是让自己和千玺来拍吻戏肯定比这好看一百倍。换了个台，画面中男女主角持枪相对，王俊凯觉得没劲刚想换台两人突然相拥粗暴的接吻扯开衣服，王俊凯按在遥控按钮上的手松了，谁知二人滚进床单里画面就定格在不断鼓动的被上了，还真是名副其实的滚床单。王俊凯又换了台，两只狮子正在草原上旁若无人的交配，旁白说道狮子会一直不停交配十几小时，王俊凯由衷的感叹，耐力真持久，看来自己要抓紧锻炼身体了。看了狮子交配了一会儿，王俊凯觉得口渴，便用手戳戳千玺说自己想喝水。  
千玺瞅了一眼像没骨头一样黏在自己身上的王俊凯，悻悻的起身帮王俊凯倒水，看个动物爱爱都能把自己看渴了，普天之下也就王俊凯一人了吧。

狮子交配的画面很快也没了，王俊凯又换了个台，这回是健康之路，主讲早泄问题，王俊凯看了一会又觉得口渴，自己也就将近两个月没有碰过千玺，也不至于听到类似早泄，生殖，持久等词就燥热吧。  
“千玺，我还渴。”王俊凯又戳了戳千玺，一脸无辜。  
“那你就换别的台看吧。”千玺倒是没生气，只不过直接把水壶拿来放到茶几上。  
王俊凯听话的换了台，这回不仅口干连头都开始晕了。  
“千玺，我们睡觉好不好，我好困。”王俊凯闭上眼睛用脸蹭了蹭千玺的胳膊，再睁眼就看到千玺把手放在自己额头，收回手又摸摸自己的，还是不放心干脆把自己脑门贴了过来，看着千玺陡然放大的脸，王俊凯一口气没上来更晕了。  
“王俊凯，你发烧了。”

（12）  
看着王俊凯吃了药，千玺掖了掖王俊凯的被角，关上床头灯。  
“千玺，别走，陪我嘛。”千玺还没起身手就被王俊凯攥住了。  
“我不走，我去把电视关了好不好。”千玺捏了捏王俊凯的大肉手，怎么都觉得像在哄小孩。  
千玺来到客厅，不仅关了电视，还给王俊凯熬了一壶姜汤，千玺本来是不会熬姜汤的，自从一次重流感王俊凯逼着自己喝下这又辣又甜的怪味汤后，千玺才算领教了姜汤的厉害。身为体质最强的 Alpha，王俊凯几乎不会生病，却意外的很会照顾人，两人在一起时，王俊凯买菜做饭的次数巨多却从没有怨言，有时在床上做的狠了，王俊凯会仔细给自己清洁身体，搂着自己睡觉的时候会偷偷亲吻自己的脖颈肩膀，默默叹气，似乎在后悔自己的粗暴行为。

水壶的鸣叫拉回了千玺的思绪，千玺摇摇头，怎么满脑子都是王俊凯的好了。  
千玺把水壶拿到卧室，王俊凯早就睡着了，仰着脖子张着嘴，千玺想到看过一个研究说什么张嘴睡觉会让人变丑，如果真这样那不张嘴睡觉的王俊凯得好看到什么程度。  
千玺还是没有睡意，索性拿了本书倚在床头，调暗床头灯的亮度专心读起来。  
王俊凯睡梦中因为出汗蹬了几次被，千玺耐心的扯回来继续把王俊凯给捂住，不知过了多久瞌睡虫终于找上千玺，千玺沉沉睡去。

睡梦中千玺觉得有湿滑的虫子在自己嘴上爬来爬去，甩甩头睁开眼，虫子没看到，倒是看到王俊凯亮晶晶的嘴唇，千玺随手擦了一下嘴也是湿漉漉的，奇怪没有睡觉流口水的习惯啊，今天这是怎么了。  
“千玺，你等一下，有个虫子。”千玺一听，原来真有虫子，只见王俊凯掀开被，一把拉开千玺的睡衣。  
“呀，虫子在这，啾。”王俊凯飞快的亲了一下千玺的胸前红点，“虫子被我赶跑了。”  
千玺一脸无奈看着王俊凯的这一出闹剧，被亲过的部位一阵酥麻，因为很敏感甚至能感受到王俊凯舌尖的纹路。  
“虫子在哪？”  
“被我吃了，你看。”王俊凯张着嘴冲着千玺就来了，千玺赶忙伸手护住自己。  
“王俊凯，你一大早抽什么风，好了好了，被你吃了，被你吃了，啊，痒，痒，痒，你干嘛。”

千玺面无表情的吃着煎蛋，王俊凯把脸埋在盘子里，偷偷抬头又被千玺瞪回来，千玺吃完起身刷盘子，王俊凯眼疾手快冲过来。  
“千玺，我来洗，我来洗。”收了千玺一记眼刀后王俊凯乖乖收回手。  
“你给我去客厅坐着。”  
“可我还没吃完呢。”  
“那你还不快吃！”  
王俊凯低下头把煎蛋一口塞进嘴里，猫着腰把自己窝在沙发里。  
过了不一会儿，千玺也坐到沙发上。  
“把脸伸过来。”  
“千玺，你还要打啊。”  
“让你过来就过来。”千玺一把掰过王俊凯的脸，拿着鸡蛋在王俊凯红肿的脸上滚来滚去。  
“千玺，疼，千玺。”  
“忍着。”

千玺怕痒，而王俊凯一大早就挠千玺痒痒，千玺像被触动什么开关似的，力气突然大起来，一巴掌呼上王俊凯的脸，王俊凯愣了一下，脸上立马显现出红红的五个手指印。  
“千玺，你竟然打我这儿。”王俊凯捂着脸，一脸委屈，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
千玺看到王俊凯红肿的脸也小小心疼了一下，可以一想到王俊凯那副蠢样，千玺就觉得自己的心疼真是多余了，本以为王俊凯感冒了能消停几天，谁知好的那么快。

千玺用鸡蛋给王俊凯揉了会脸幽幽说道：“我今天下午才有课，所以上午不用去学校，可是你难道不用去上班吗？”  
王俊凯突然站起来一拍脑袋：“呀，我的车还停在路上呢。”  
王俊凯着急忙慌的出门，车早就不在了，看样子十有八九已经被交通队拖走，想掏出手机给千玺打电话才想起手机早就进水扑街，无奈只能又折回千玺的公寓跟千玺说自己要去交通队找车，还要买手机，并再三叮嘱让千玺晚上下课回到两人的公寓去住。  
“知道了，需要我送你去吗？”千玺是真心想送王俊凯过去的，可王俊凯一说不用千玺也没再问，所以当王俊凯坐在出租车上听着老大爷喋喋不休的絮叨时特别后悔当时假装客气说的那句不用。

日子一天天过去，离婚的事也没人再提起，王俊凯果然没有再强迫自己做他喜欢而千玺不喜欢的事，可王俊凯却没停止对自己上下其手，好几次千玺都是被王俊凯吻醒的，有时候千玺的衣服还会莫名其妙敞开，拍屁股摸大腿根更是常有的事，最令千玺受不了的是王俊凯睡睡觉自己就把自己脱个精光，然后紧贴着千玺，几乎每次千玺都能感觉到一团热热的硬硬的东西顶着自己，王俊凯时不时还会突然来个顶胯不知道是睡着无意还是装睡有意。千玺早已没有当初一被王俊凯碰就浑身难受的那种感觉，王俊凯毫无保留的对自己好，而自己看着王俊凯犯傻的样子竟然觉得很暖心，可不知为什么，现在千玺心里还是会不踏实，总觉得哪里不对。

一整天都是课，开车回家的路上千玺只觉得除了累还是累，面前的绿灯闪了几下变成黄灯，又变成红灯，千玺停了车看着路人行色匆匆的过马路，红灯已经开始倒计时，一对夫妇却还在路中央，怀孕的Omega依偎在Alpha的怀里，Alpha小心的拆扶着自己的Omega，绿灯已经亮了，这对夫夫还没走到马路对面，已经有车在按着喇叭，千玺看到Alpha护在有车的那一面，一手搂着Omega，一手朝司机示意表示抱歉，好恩爱的夫夫，好幸福的家庭，千玺看的出神，直到身后响起的喇叭千玺还一直望向那对夫夫远去的方向。

回到家王俊凯已经备好饭菜，千玺却怎么也吃不下去，千玺走到镜子前，微微侧身，伸出手在自己肚子上比划着，王俊凯轻轻走过来从背后环住千玺左右摇晃起来。  
“你干嘛呢，肚子不舒服吗？”  
“我在想我怀孕的样子。”听到千玺说怀孕，王俊凯的动作一僵，一闪而过的的紧张被千玺尽收眼底。  
“不要怀孕，怀孕腹肌就没啦。”  
“小凯，你是不是早就知道我不能怀孕了。”

（13）  
从猜到自己不能怀孕到现在眼见一个月，千玺在今天才觉得有点难受，以前不想怀孕是因为不想下一代成为羁绊，猜到不能怀孕那会自己正想着孤独终老，可今天在街上看到那对Omega和Alpha，千玺有一瞬间仿佛看到是自己和王俊凯在街上走着，原来自己真的介意不能怀孕这件事，原来不知从何时起自己竟也产生和王俊凯生个孩子的念头。

“千玺，我不喜欢小孩子，”王俊凯把千玺转向自己，“真的不喜欢，他们闹腾，会缠着你，会分走你的爱。”王俊凯越说越小声，最后干脆也说不出什么安慰的话。  
王俊凯抱着千玺好一会才又开口：“千玺，我只知道我很爱你，本来你对我的爱就少得可怜，再有个孩子我岂不是更可怜了。”  
“谁说的？”  
王俊凯一时间没反应过来，谁说的我对你的爱少得可怜，谁说的有了孩子你更可怜，那就说我对你的爱不少咯，王俊凯的猫纹慢慢爬到脸上。  
“和你一起，两个人的日子就怎么都过不够。”王俊凯手上一使劲抱着千玺转了好几圈。  
“你放我下来啊，傻子。”  
王俊凯放下千玺，用额头贴着千玺的脑门：“千玺，我记得我跟你求婚的时候也像刚才那样，我愿意做你的傻子，永远做你的傻子好不好？”  
“谁想要个傻老公啊。”千玺咬咬下唇，这是紧张的表现。  
“千玺，我可以吻你吗？”

千玺脸渐渐烧起来，接吻向来是水到渠成的事，哪有人总会问可不可以吻你这样的话，千玺一时不想搭理王俊凯。  
“既然你问我了，那我就说不可以。”说罢，千玺转身就要走。  
手立马被王俊凯拉住，下一秒千玺就撞进王俊凯的胸膛，鼻尖相触，呼吸的是彼此特有的味道。  
“千玺，外面下雪了。”千玺心怦怦跳着，眨着眼睛望向王俊凯墨色的眸子。  
“下雪了，让我们做一些风花雪月的事可好？”

王俊凯把千玺打横抱起放在床上，千玺直挺挺的躺在床上，双手因为紧张紧紧抓着床单，王俊凯的脸逐渐凑近，千玺双眼紧闭，眉峰高耸，王俊凯心小小的抽搐了一下，眼下千玺是下了多大的决心才重新接受自己，这样的千玺有什么理由不被疼惜。  
王俊凯轻轻用吻抚平千玺紧锁的眉头，一路向下吻过眼角，含住耳垂，舌尖在千玺的脖颈上游离，感受到身下的人儿小小的抖动了一下，王俊凯找到了千玺第一个敏感地带。  
唇舌还在游走，王俊凯的手也没有闲着，解开千玺的睡衣，手指滑过因为受凉而业已有些硬挺的乳尖，指肚在粉嫩的乳晕上打着圈，一粒粒毛孔瞬间浮现，虎牙放弃啃噬锁骨，径直来到些许红肿发硬的乳头处，怎么看怎么诱人，王俊凯一口咬下去，千玺不由轻呼，酸痛中带有一股酥麻，逐渐蔓延整个胸膛直至全身，王俊凯用舌尖灵巧的吮吸拨弄硬挺的乳头，千玺难耐的扭动着身躯，这是千玺第二个敏感点，王俊凯依依不舍的松开被舔舐的更加粉嫩肿胀的乳头，大手覆上另一个被晾在一旁的小葡萄，随即便又含住，双唇使劲吸着，舌头却在乳头上画着圈施加力道往外顶着，双乳从未被这样挑弄着，千玺忍不住伸手抱住王俊凯的头，脖颈向后仰，嘴里发出粗重的呼吸。

千玺的下体已经开始分泌粘液，不由自主收缩想要得到某物的充斥，千玺难耐的勾着双腿，想通过双腿的夹紧为自己找点快感。感受到千玺的变化，王俊凯倒不也不急，轻轻掰开千玺的双腿，身子向下头已经来到千玺的腿根，隔着薄薄的睡裤，王俊凯用手轻轻摩擦着千玺的生殖器，已经萎缩的那根也硬硬的挺立着，再向下，那柔软饱满的穴口的湿气隔着衣服也能感受到，连同内裤一并被脱下，千玺支着脚挺着腰让这一过程十分顺利，被自己无数次狠狠贯穿的穴口就这样出现在自己面前，王俊凯咽了下口水，伸出一根手指在洞穴口轻轻碾着，千玺发出轻轻的一声嗯，刺激着王俊凯的神经，他又伸进一根手指，在穴内转了一圈，描摹着褶皱的纹路，王俊凯抽出手指带出丝丝银液，千玺已经饥渴难耐，双腿忍不住勾住王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯看着一张一合的穴口，伸出舌头在里面搅弄一番。

“嗯，啊，小凯。”千玺双眼依旧紧闭，脸上是染上情欲的潮红，嘴唇微张，舌尖不时舔着干燥的嘴唇,浑身散发着香甜，把自己变得更加诱人。王俊凯从千玺两腿间向上爬去，伸出舌头勾着千玺的舌头，引导千玺吮吸自己的舌尖，千玺含住王俊凯的舌头，笨拙的吮吸，用牙齿轻咬，千玺的吻技还停留在初级，王俊凯的耐性已然快没了，舌头在千玺的口腔里滑动，抵住上颚，朝着喉咙而去，突如其来的窒息感让千玺大脑一片空白，喉咙里吐出的呻吟声一并堵在王俊凯的嘴里，千玺伸手抵着王俊凯，却被王俊凯一把握住带至裤子里，触碰到发烫的物件，千玺本能的退缩，又被王俊凯拽回，王俊凯带着千玺的手握住自己肿胀的大件器物，把着千玺的手腕让千玺上下套弄，生涩的手法反倒让王俊凯更加兴致盎然，放开千玺的唇，王俊凯挺身脱掉上衣，拉出千玺的手，把裤子也一并脱掉。  
胯下巨物傲然挺立着，而千玺的双腿也敞开，私密处还在淌着水，王俊凯把龟头抵在洞口，俯身在千玺耳边问道：“可以吗？”  
王俊凯做足了前戏，千玺也经历了从未有过的感官体验，千玺并未作答，主动下移的身躯算是给了王俊凯一个信号。

王俊凯扶着千玺的胯，慢慢把阴茎抵入，甬道内是前所未有的顺滑，紧致的内壁包裹着火热巨大的物件，千玺闷哼一声，没有以前那种生涩的疼，取而代之的是被满足的快感，阴茎上跳突的血管刺激着千玺，千玺扭动着腰想要更快速的抽插。王俊凯却一改往日的粗暴，不紧不慢抽出阴茎，再一个挺身插入所能抵达的最深处。  
“啊。”千玺被触到第三个敏感点，王俊凯扶着千玺的膝盖，臀，腿，腰上的力气都全都汇聚到胯下的一根，一下一下朝着那个敏感点顶去。  
“啊，小凯，嗯。”千玺想说太深但又因为害羞最终只好化为呻吟。

“千玺，想说什么就说，我都听你的。”王俊凯动作突然停下，巨物还撑在千玺体内，双手支在千玺身侧，看着自己想含在嘴里的人满脸通红，额前碎发被汗水打湿，眼里充满水汽。  
“小凯，我想，我想快点。”千玺偏过脸，连着脖子胸前都是一片红，王俊凯嘴角勾起一抹笑，抽插的动作猛的快起来，肌肤冲撞间发出黏腻的啪啪声。突如其来的快速摩擦让千玺连连呻吟，手攥着床单，嘴巴微张身子拱起，胸前剧烈起伏。  
即使是快速抽插，王俊凯也不忘时不时来一个深入，刺激着千玺的敏感点，千玺被弄得舒服至极，眼见就要到达至高点王俊凯却突然停止，千玺微微睁眼似乎意犹未尽，还没开口就被王俊凯翻了个身，腰被托起，千玺用胳膊撑起身子，膝盖跪在床上，王俊凯揉弄着千玺的翘臀，紧接着手掌在千玺背后游走直至胸前，使了不大不小的力气揪了一下胸前的葡萄，千玺吃痛轻呼，紧接着身体又被贯穿，一下一下，大腿贴合，王俊凯每一次都很深入，阴茎下的囊袋似乎都要顶进去，千玺此时已不知理智为何物，只剩下一声声的呻吟，窗外雪落无声，屋内是混杂着水声的啪啪声，千玺音调稍高的嗯嗯啊啊，以及王俊凯堵在喉咙里的嗯嗯。

千玺被操弄得身体发软，胳膊支撑不住身体的重量倒在床上，只剩屁股还撅着任由王俊凯开垦，王俊凯总能在千玺快高潮时突然停下，反复几次，千玺已经开始疲惫，攒着的一股劲却怎么都不能释放。  
王俊凯见千玺这副模样，一手扶着千玺想要下沉的臀，大力操弄，一手绕到下面，摩擦套弄着千玺的小兄弟。两个生殖器被同时照顾着，千玺已然发不出声，只能张大嘴巴喘着粗气，而那边王俊凯更像上了发条，速度不减，深度不变，直到最后一次顶入，千玺觉得身体里被摄入一股股暖流，小兄弟也合事宜的吐了白沫。  
千玺有几秒钟是没有意识的，仿佛飘在云端，身体传过阵阵麻酥，最终从云上跌落掉到了床上，千玺大口喘着粗气，王俊凯却不急着从从千玺身体里退出，他在享受千玺洞穴一张一合一紧一松的快感。

一场性事仿佛做了一个世纪，二人浑身黏腻，倒在床上不想起来，索性就这么沉沉睡去，也不知过了多久，王俊凯感觉到胸前酥酥麻麻，似有东西在舔舐，睁开眼就看到千玺正含着自己的乳头吮吸。  
“千玺？”  
“王俊凯，我好像发情了。”话音刚落，千玺就扑过来啃咬着王俊凯的嘴唇，王俊凯心里偷笑，接下来的两三天要解锁新的姿势了，事实证明不仅解锁了新的姿势，还解锁了新的地点，浴室，厨房，沙发，阳台，还有镜子前······

（14）  
王俊凯从来不知道原来千玺在发情期可以这么猛，看样子之前千玺每次都要克制自己，当在厨房里千玺瘫软在餐桌上时，浓郁的味道渐渐散去，王俊凯知道这次发情期过去了，二人的身体还连接在一起，王俊凯托起千玺走向浴室，千玺环住王俊凯的脖子，身体下沉，然后一使劲又勾上来，反复几次王俊凯忍不住将千玺抵在浴室墙上又来了一次。  
千玺不管做什么在王俊凯眼里都是发情的讯号，有没有信息素都刺激的王俊凯可以随时开战。千玺实在太累，发情这几天只靠冰箱里的鸡蛋充饥，体力根本来不及恢复，可王俊凯不同，千玺就是他的食粮，就算现在千玺靠在王俊凯胸口睡着他看着都饿。

仔细洗过澡，王俊凯准备把人抱到床上，作为主战场，床上混杂了唾液，汗液，体液，被单也皱皱巴巴，王俊凯突然犯了处女座洁癖，把千玺先安置在沙发上盖上毯子，换了床单被罩，又开始打扫房间，这一折腾浑身又出汗黏腻腻的，千玺小憩一会儿也有了点精神。  
“王俊凯，你都不累吗。”王俊凯在眼前晃来晃去，时不时又弄出几声动响，千玺根本就睡不踏实。  
“吵醒你了？马上就收拾好了。”王俊凯又擦了一下阳台的落地窗玻璃总算满意了，“千玺，回卧室去睡吧，我再洗个澡，我这又出了满身的汗。”  
千玺闻声并没有动，只是张开了手臂，王俊凯放下抹布乖乖走过去让千玺抱个满怀。  
“怎么办，我身上也都是汗了，要不一起洗？”

王俊凯承认千玺说一起洗的时候他脑子里出现的是少儿不宜的画面，可事实是二人面对面坐在浴缸里讨论着沉重的话题。  
“其实我也没有那么脆弱，上次去你家我就知道你给我吃的避孕药其实是叶酸，我上网查过叶酸有助于怀孕。”  
“千玺，你想说什么？”此刻千玺赤裸身体的坐在自己对面，颈间，肩膀，还有锁骨到处都是自己啃咬过的痕迹，湿漉漉的头发被随意撩起，脸上是水蒸气凝华后的水珠，连睫毛都被打湿，嘴唇水润润的还有些微肿，而这个撩人的Omega还不自知，一脸淡然的看着自己，王俊凯吞了吞口水，努力保持镇定。  
“我想说我要去检查一下身体，找出不能怀孕的症结，对症下药。”  
“千玺，我其实真的不喜欢小孩子。”王俊凯没有在安慰千玺，他是真的不喜欢，结婚两年多，如今千玺才完完全全接受自己，经历这次发情期王俊凯才真正体会到和千玺身体交融是多么美妙的事，如果半路杀出个程咬金，自己想每天和千玺翻云覆雨的梦岂不是刚开始就破灭了，然而千玺听了王俊凯的话却不觉得是真的。

“就算现在不生，将来也得生啊，再说你爸你妈还有我爸我妈都很期待我能生个孩子的，还有，你就不好奇我们的孩子会是什么样吗？”  
“不好奇，肯定没你好。”  
“可是我好奇啊。”  
王俊凯看着千玺的眼睛，灯光下隐去了琥珀色，变得漆黑如墨，王俊凯忍不住凑过去，轻轻吻了吻千玺的眼睛。  
“都听你的，你说什么就是什么。”  
“那我们明天就去医院怎么样？”王俊凯没想到千玺对孩子这么执着，只能肯定的点点头。

Omega的生育率极高，一般都是Beta夫妇来医院寻求提高受孕几率的帮助，如今科室来了稀客，一对Alpha和Omega。  
医生看着王俊凯和千玺，眼神里满是疑惑，千玺倒是没什么，王俊凯却扭扭捏捏浑身不自在。  
“你们也来治不孕或是不育？”千玺点点头，医生对他们更加好奇起来。  
“我问你们几个问题，如实回答啊。”  
“嗯，医生你说，我们配合。”  
“Alpha，你配合吗？”  
“配，配合。”医生在病历本上写写画画，轻轻嗓子开始了询问。  
“上次行房事的时间？”  
“昨天。”  
“内射？”  
“对。”  
“一周几次？”  
“那个，我们之前是····”千玺想说两人时隔3个月才爱爱，却被王俊凯打断。  
“不用说的这么详细吧，医生我们一周4，5次。”王俊凯知道千玺说一件事喜欢做很长的铺垫，从进医院王俊凯就受到很多人的注目礼，加上一进来这个Alpha医生看自己的眼神就怪怪的，一群人好像都认定自己这个Alpha能力有问题，让王俊凯莫名的不爽。  
“一周4,5次？”医生显然不相信，眼皮一挑看着千玺。  
“差不多吧。”千玺点头印证王俊凯说得对。  
“一次多久？”  
“平时的话····”  
“至少一小时。”王俊凯又打断千玺的话，一脸得意的看着Alpha医生，仿佛在炫耀自己的持久力。

医生没有再问什么，过了一会就让二人分别做了一些检查取了一些体液样本，叮嘱两天后来取结果。  
回家的路上王俊凯一脸不悦。  
“王俊凯，你怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”  
“没怎么？你就差把我不开心写在脸上了。”其实让王俊凯不开心的不仅是围观群众的戏谑眼神，还有医生的检查，除了让自己对着一张张Omega照片打飞机取精液外，Alpha医生趁自己忙活的档口竟然让千玺脱裤子躺在床上检查，自己的Omega除了自己别人都不能看不能碰不能摸，这下倒让那个医生占了便宜，真可恶，为什么不能让Omega或者Beta 来检查，不行，谁都不可以，王俊凯越想越生气，冷着脸的样子让千玺都有点害怕。  
“对不起，我不知道你这么排斥。”千玺以为王俊凯的不开心是因为自己执意要检查，眼下开始自责。  
“千玺，跟你没关系啦，你不要道歉。”王俊凯把车停在路边转身看着千玺。  
“我只是不想留有遗憾才拉着你去医院的。”王俊凯见千玺这般伸手把千玺搂进怀里。  
“我不开心不是因为你，也不是因为我也要检查，而是因为那个医生对你动手动脚。”  
“动手动脚？哪有啊，再说也不是那个医生检查的，是一个Beta医生。”  
“什么？Beta医生？”王俊凯一脸震惊。  
“是啊，你不在身边，又是一个陌生的Alpha，我自然不愿意，就让他找了一个Beta 医生来。”  
“是Beta那我的怒气可以减少一半。”  
“那另一半怎么办呢？”千玺抬起头一脸疑惑的看着王俊凯。  
“另一半啊，另一半要这样解决。”说着王俊凯对着千玺的唇狠狠的吻了下去。

两天的时间不长，可要是有心事等起来就显得格外难捱。  
两人约好中午一起去医院，千玺不紧张，王俊凯却一直搓手。  
“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”王俊凯的紧张不是怕检查结果不好，而是担心千玺知道自己不能怀孕连补救的方法都没有会有多难过。  
王俊凯叹了口气，把千玺抱在怀里：“千玺，不管什么结果你都不可以不开心，我说我不喜欢孩子是真的，我只喜欢你，你就当我自私好了，就算能生我也不想让你生。”  
千玺拍了拍王俊凯的后背，嘴角不自觉上扬，这傻子真是傻到家了。  
医生手拿检查结果仔细看着，从他脸上二人根本看不出个所以然来。  
“所以医生，你倒是给个痛快话啊。”  
“什么痛快话，我得确认我没看错，你们这个情况很少见啊。”  
“医生，你什么意思啊？”听了医生含糊不清的话王俊凯更着急了。  
“这么说吧，Omega呢，激素水平正常，一直处于可以受孕的状态，但是Alpha呢，啧，真是少见啊。”  
前半句王俊凯听了很是开心，至少千玺这两年来没吃抑制剂身体逐渐恢复，可后半句听得王俊凯很不是滋味。  
“所以医生到底怎么回事，你能别吓唬人吗。”  
“这可不是吓不吓人的事，Alpha呢精量过多，而且每次交合时间太久，泄精过热，不利于受孕。”  
听了医生的话，王俊凯一时间没反应过来，看到王俊凯一脸不明所以医生又继续说道：“简言之，就是你欲火太旺，耐力持久，给你开几幅中药降降火，每次别太拼差不多就可以了。”  
医生说完又看看千玺：“还有，Omega平时注意点，别累到你家Alpha了。”

二人从领药到坐回车里全程没说话，千玺一直保持脸红红的状态，只有王俊凯没反过劲。  
“千玺，你说医生开的药是让我禁欲吗？”千玺闻言脸更红了，支支吾吾说到可能是吧。  
“那我能不吃吗？”

（15）  
和千玺待在一起的每一秒王俊凯都不想浪费，可公司上市迫在眉睫，王俊凯不得不加班，每天拖着疲惫的身躯回到家只能抱着宝贝千玺亲几口就沉沉睡去了。  
从医院拿回来的一堆中成药早就被冷落在一边，不只是因为王俊凯不想吃，还是因为眼下别说什么纵欲，连饭都吃不上几口。  
千玺放下电话只能看着一桌子的菜发呆，王俊凯又要加班，今天是圣诞夜，据说蓝色港湾的灯光很美，千玺竟然也挺想去看看。  
千玺敲了敲脑袋，瞎想什么，已经不是热恋中的情侣，需要什么浪漫。草草扒了几口饭，千玺披着毯子在沙发上看起了电视，不知何时，窗外下起了雪，雪一片一片飘落，落到地上就化了，千玺忽然感慨起来，王俊凯就像那雪花，不知何时从天而降，而自己就是那大地，雪花一落上就化了，不见踪影只留下水印标明来过的痕迹。大地不会动，雪花无论怎样在空中旋转飞舞，最终的归宿还是地表，就像现在，千玺也没有做什么，王俊凯就已经占好了领地。

深吸一口气，王俊凯的味道已经渗入肌肤，深入骨髓，自己从头到脚从里到外都属于王俊凯，而王俊凯也同样只属于自己一个人，千玺忍不住笑了，原来幸福可以来得这么容易。千玺不知道王俊凯怎么突然就变了样，可这已经不重要，兜兜转转一大圈二人才互相尊重互通心意，这才是关键。  
自己是从什么时候开始喜欢王俊凯的呢，也许是求婚那天在人民公园，阳光下王俊凯的笑很迷人，也许是被标记之后，醒来发现手上多了一枚戒指，也许是每次被粗暴对待后王俊凯怜惜的眼神，也许是发现王俊凯早就知道自己不能怀孕仍旧选择不放手，也许是提出离婚后王俊凯不可名状的温柔···  
千玺有点想王俊凯了，在阳台上伫立良久，雪偷偷的停了，千玺又回到沙发上，看着电视里的Omega和Alpha还在因为一个误会耿耿于怀。

一股寒气扑面而来，随即凉意在唇上蔓延，千玺睁开眼睛，王俊凯正满脸歉意的看着自己。  
“千玺，对不起，元旦过后，真的就万事大吉了。”一回家就发现千玺又在沙发上睡着了，王俊凯除了道歉只能道歉。  
千玺没有说话，只是用手摸着王俊凯被冻得发红的脸。  
“你不是开车回来的吗，怎么还被冻成这样？”  
“从停车场准备上楼的时候来电话了，我就在楼下接电话，结果这电话一打就是半小时。”  
“我给你暖暖。”千玺捧着王俊凯的脸，吻了吻额头和脸颊，吻了吻通红的鼻尖和耳垂，又吻了吻有点僵的手指。  
“有没有暖和点？”  
“岂止是暖和，我都有点热了。”  
“嗯？”千玺还没明白怎么回事就被王俊凯抱起放到床上了。  
“你工作一天不累吗？”  
“累，可是我没吃饭，得补充食粮。”语毕王俊凯几下就脱光了衣服，朝千玺飞扑过去，草草做了点前戏就步入正题，因为还不够湿润，千玺有点不舒服，而王俊凯这边伏在千玺活动了一番竟然没了动静，这样都能睡着，千玺很是无奈，把王俊凯推开，分离的时候王俊凯一个顶胯汩汩热流迸进了千玺体内。  
稍微清理了一下身体千玺又回到床上，王俊凯睡眼朦胧把人捞进怀里死死抱着，千玺挣了几下没挣脱开，只能任由王俊凯八爪鱼似的缠着自己。

大学老师的工作本来就比较清闲，加上现在千玺主要教研究生，闲着的时间更多了，王俊凯说的元旦后就万事大吉却没能实现，不过现在还是一月，那就还是元旦后。还有几天就是寒假，千玺除了监考批卷子剩下的时间就是待在家里吃吃喝喝睡大觉，千玺站在镜子前看看自己的脸，怎么有点变圆的趋势，日子过得太悠闲，又缺少适当的运动，千玺避免不了的发福啦，啊，不行，明天就去健身。  
千玺是行动派，第二天监考结束就去Omega专属健身房健身去了，跑了五公里就觉得累，千玺按下停止键大口喘着气，还是又累又晕，本着身体至上的原则，千玺准备打道回府，刚下跑步机就觉得天旋地转，千玺眼前一黑前看到的是健身房的栗色地板，再睁眼看到的是雪白的墙，鼻子里插着氧气管，清冽的氧气直冲冲的灌进鼻腔，视线下移，吊瓶里是淡黄色的液体，顺着细管直流进左手埋的针头，右手麻麻的，眼波右转，看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋压在自己右手上，千玺忍不住动了动右手，没几下王俊凯就抬起头，脸上是一片红色的印记，眼神失焦了几秒随即就哭丧着脸。

“王俊凯，你这什么表情，我这不醒了吗？”  
“千玺···”王俊凯欲言又止，千玺都怀疑自己是得了不治之症。  
“我生病了？”  
“不是。”  
“你生病了？”  
“不是。”  
“那到底是怎么了？”  
“千玺，孩子，哎。”孩子？千玺心跳骤然加快，手不自觉的抚上小腹，难不成在健身房摔了一跤流产了？这样想着千玺竟觉得小腹隐隐作痛。  
“没关系，不属于我们的终究留不住。”千玺紧握的右手被王俊凯握住贴在脸上。  
“他属于我们啊，千玺，你怀孕了。”  
“什么？”千玺要被王俊凯弄糊涂了，可看王俊凯的表情又不是那么开心。  
“我说你怀孕了，医生说只有两周。”千玺算了算，那就是圣诞夜那次无疾而终的欢爱种下的咯，也不是发情期竟然歪打正着，千玺此刻也是懵懵的。  
“怀孕不应该高兴吗，你怎么一副这么痛苦的模样。”  
“这证明我的能力减弱了，火不用压就灭了，连药都不用吃了。”王俊凯气鼓鼓的，千玺只觉得好笑，这都哪跟哪。  
“傻子，你可都是要当爸爸的人了，怎么还这么幼稚。”千玺说完正对上王俊凯那双桃花眼，要当爸爸了，细细品品爸爸二字，王俊凯和千玺两人同时红了脸。

千玺醒了有一会，王俊凯才想起来叫医生，医生说千玺晕倒跟怀孕没关系，就是缺氧脱水导致的，幸好摔倒之前有人扶了一把，孩子没什么大碍，输完液就可以回家了。两周的孩子只有一粒芝麻那么重，王俊凯说就叫这个家伙小芝麻吧，千玺忍不住打了一下王俊凯，什么这家伙，这可是我们的孩子，可王俊凯现在正吃着小芝麻的醋，还有九个多月独享千玺的机会，一定要好好珍惜。

千玺放了寒假，王俊凯的公司也终于上市，睡了一个周末王俊凯满血复活了，本来这会该到了千玺的发情期，可如今因为小芝麻，不对，是臭芝麻，千玺都不发情了，王俊凯看看已经落了一层灰的药，很不情愿的打开吃了。  
到底孩子是自己的，所以当千玺的肚子渐渐鼓起来的时候，王俊凯还是忍不住贴上去听听。  
“臭芝麻，最近有没有乖啊， 爸爸昨晚被你踢的睡不着。“小芝麻好像听到了王俊凯的话，隔着肚皮拍了一下王俊凯的脸。  
“千玺，你看，他欺负我。”王俊凯捂着脸往千玺怀里钻，一副受了委屈的模样。  
“都说了你不要叫他臭芝麻，他不开心了。”  
“就是臭芝麻，不仅让你不舒服，让我也不舒服。”王俊凯还是不开心，千玺无奈，现在王俊凯越来越小孩子气，天天跟小芝麻吃醋。  
“王俊凯，你今年几岁啊。”王俊凯抬起头在千玺嘴上啄了一下。  
“今年是血气方刚的岁数，千玺，我要是憋坏了怎么办。”自从怀孕，已有近九个月没有近身，就连怀孕中期王俊凯也忍住了，王俊凯把药全都吃完了，期间又去开了两次药。  
“千玺，这药不能再吃了，再吃你就是谋害亲夫。”  
“那，我帮你？”  
“千玺，我不是那个意思，我，我自己也可以。”这种事，王俊凯从来不会让千玺去做，自己背着千玺偷摸做就可以了，可眼下又实在难捱，千玺这么说心里还是有点期待的，王俊凯想只要千玺再问一次，自己肯定答应，可千玺竟然再没问。

“小凯，我又困了，我们去睡觉好不好。”千玺揉揉眼睛，小芝麻可算消停了一会，睡意也袭来。  
“小凯你说的真对，小芝麻飞快的长，我的腹肌早就没有了。”躺在床上，因为肚子大，千玺只能侧卧减轻负担。  
“等卸下小芝麻，腹肌回来是分分钟的事。”王俊凯想抱着千玺，无奈有肚子挡着王俊凯只能作罢。  
“千玺，这世界我最爱你，就算以后再有小绿豆，小红豆，小豌豆我也最爱你，千玺，你爱我吗？”  
身侧的人呼吸平稳，已经进入梦乡，王俊凯怜爱的看着千玺，把手覆在千玺圆鼓鼓的肚子上，也闭上眼睛睡去，不知过了多久，王俊凯听到一个声音轻轻地说：“我也爱你啊，傻子。”

【番外】

“千玺，我们是不是还没有度蜜月？”  
“是的，怎么你想度蜜月了？不过，现在也不能叫蜜月，顶多算假期。”  
“我说，眼下小芝麻也满月了，你也恢复的差不多了，我们是不是···”  
“是不是什么？你快从我身上下来。”  
千玺怀里抱着小芝麻，身后还挂着一个王俊凯，抖了几下肩，王俊凯抵在自己肩膀上的下巴总算移开，手却依旧环着千玺的腰。

“千玺，你这腰怎么变粗了。”说着王俊凯两只大手来回抚摸着千玺的腰。  
“好痒，你别闹，小芝麻刚睡着，你把他吵醒了有你受的。”千玺十分怕痒，眼下被这么摸着只能努力压低声音嗔怪王俊凯。  
“睡着了就把他放下嘛。”王俊凯接过小芝麻把他轻轻放到婴儿车上，末了还在小芝麻耳边轻轻说了句小芝麻乖，这一觉睡得久一点，小芝麻抬手挠了一下耳朵砸吧砸吧嘴便沉沉睡去。  
小芝麻虽然在爸爸肚子里的时候不老实，可现在却乖得不得了，该吃奶的时候吃奶，该睡觉的时候睡觉，千玺和王俊凯照顾他倒是轻松不少。

“让小芝麻一个人好好睡哈，咱俩不要打扰他。”王俊凯把人推出卧室顺便带上了门。  
“王俊凯，你想干嘛？”虽然早就看透了王俊凯的小心思，可千玺有点担心小芝麻，并不是很想回应王俊凯。  
“还能干嘛，让你的老公吃一吃怎么样？”  
“不怎···唔。”未说完的话被吞没在王俊凯的嘴里，王俊凯拖着千玺的后脑勺把人抵在墙上，嘬起千玺的嘴唇狠狠的吮吸，没几下千玺的嘴唇就因充血而变得红润微肿，两人气息加重，王俊凯腾出双手开始脱千玺的衣服。

“啪。”挂在墙上的照片被碰掉，王俊凯离开千玺的唇，两人静静的听着，小芝麻并没有醒来。  
“我们需要一个隔音的地方。”千玺喘着粗气压低声音说道，四目相对，两人同时点头，王俊凯弯腰一下把千玺抱起来，朝着浴室就去了。  
一放下千玺两人又激烈的吻起来，王俊凯火热的舌在千玺嘴里扫荡一番，千玺嘴角流出不知是谁的唾液，千玺被吻的缺氧身子渐渐软了下来，王俊凯一手托着千玺的腰，一手在千玺胸前挑弄着因充血而挺立的乳尖。

久未被触碰的身体格外敏感，王俊凯捏着千玺乳尖的手指稍一用力，千玺就忍不住闷哼一声。离开被吻的通红的唇，王俊凯舔舐着千玺的脖颈，千玺眼睛微闭脑袋向后仰着，嘴里时不时发出微弱的呻吟。王俊凯一路向下，含住乳头吮吸，千玺已经站不住，向后倚靠在洗手台上，王俊凯退下千玺的裤子，双手扶着千玺的大腿来回抚摸，嘴巴却在照顾着千玺的小兄弟和穴口，千玺捧住王俊凯的头，浑身因为情欲而变得粉红。  
王俊凯慢慢起身，快速脱掉束缚自己的衣物，虽然急不可耐想插进熟悉的穴口，王俊凯还是做足了前戏，看着身上已经布满吻痕的千玺，王俊凯忍不住捧起千玺嫣红的脸再来一个深吻，千玺松开一只杵在洗手台的手，握住王俊凯的肉棒上下套弄，马眼出已经渗出些许液体，此刻肉棒已经充血肿胀，随着千玺的套弄又打了一圈。

千玺缓缓蹲下，王俊凯的肉棒就在眼前，千玺小心翼翼伸出舌头，舔了舔已经布满水光的龟头，这是千玺的第一次尝试，王俊凯受宠若惊。  
千玺一点点含住肉棒，舌头轻轻抵着阴茎，王俊凯被挑弄到了极点，扶起千玺将人翻了个身，千玺双手撑在洗手台上，双腿被王俊凯分开，一瓣臀被王俊凯使劲揉捏。  
王俊凯一手托着自己的大肉棒，在穴口外面来回摩擦几下，最终对准洞口，一个挺身狠狠插进去，挤出的空气发出的一点声响被千玺的呻吟声盖过。

身体完美的契合，王俊凯双手扶着千玺的腰，一下一下操弄着，发出皮肤撞击的声音，王俊凯看向镜子里的千玺，面色潮红，眼睛微闭，红唇微张，从里面传出和操弄频率相同的细碎呻吟。  
王俊凯俯身吻着千玺的后背，臀部收紧力，加快抽送的频率，千玺已经站不住，王俊凯还是抬起千玺的一条腿，让穴口张开的幅度更大以便完全含住肉棒抵入更深的深度。

“啊，小凯，太深了，不行，我，我站不住了。”虽然还沉浸在极致的快感中，千玺此刻却浑身瘫软。放下千玺的腿，穴口的内壁夹了一下王俊凯的肉棒，王俊凯没有从千玺体内退出，而是让千玺踩着自己的脚背，两人一起移动，直到王俊凯坐在了马桶盖上。

千玺倚靠在王俊凯的胸膛，不用再是那么大的劲让千玺短暂的放松。  
“我要开始了，可以吗？”王俊凯小声询问着，没等千玺回答，就托起千玺的臀，一下一下顶入比刚才还要深的地方。  
“啊，不要，小凯，更深了。”虽然更深却也更舒服，王俊凯又托着千玺的臀，让千玺完全含住自己的肉棒，没几下千玺已经适应了这样的深度，呻吟一声接着一声。

做了一会儿两人都已经大汗淋漓，王俊凯却迟迟不愿意达到高潮。  
“小凯，我快到了。”千玺示意王俊凯自己即将达到高潮，王俊凯抱起千玺将人按在墙上拼命冲刺，千玺因为极致的快感发出更大声的呻吟，随着最后几下冲刺，二人齐齐达到高潮，喘息不断，胸膛剧烈起伏，王俊凯把下巴放在千玺的颈窝，千玺转过头主动吻上王俊凯的唇。

甬道深处被摄入一股热流，王俊凯过了好一会才推出千玺的身体，乳白的精液也顺着穴口溢出顺着千玺的腿根流下。  
王俊凯抱着千玺把人放进浴缸，自己也坐了进来，仔细清理过身体，二人渐渐恢复一点体力。  
环住千玺倚靠在浴缸边上，王俊凯仿佛想到了什么突然起身。  
“避孕药，我需要紧急避孕药。”王俊凯如是说。


End file.
